Holding On
by animewarrior519
Summary: There are more menos and arrancar invading Karakura. Toushirou has been sent to find out the reason why, but what will he find? love, perhaps? Read and find out. HitsuKarin. please R&R.
1. What's going on?

**Yes, animewarrior519 is back with another chapter story. It of course is a Hitsukarin novel. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 1- What's going on?

Kurosaki Karin was running home from school in early December. Today she happened to have to stay at school late because she had soccer practice and as the captain she had to be there. Karin had what most people would call an impressive school status. She was the captain of her high school soccer team, had a B in every class, and was known through out the school for being, what she'd like to call, bad-ass. But that's only half of who Karin really is.

The other half is a stubborn, determined, soul-seeing, seventeen-year-old girl. Ever since she was ten she's been seeing and fighting hollows. Which is the main reason why she is running now. A menos was following her and she had to get it to a secluded area. Karin was also known to her family as brave and a protector of others. She was like her brother in that retrospect. For now though she had a problem she needed to deal with.

Karin ran onto the soccer field that she used to play on when she was a kid. When she was on the field she turned around to see the menos staring don at her, looking hungry. Karin dropped the soccer ball she was carrying onto the grass in front of her. She packed as much spiritual power as she could into her leg and kicked the ball with as much force as she could muster. The ball, that absorbed the spiritual pressure, then went flying strait at the mask of the beast in front of her. As the ball made contact Karin could see the smallest crack in the mask. She smirked as the menos threw a punch at her and she jumped on its hand and started to run up its arm. When she was close enough she jumped from the creature's arm and went straight for the mask.

"Take this!" yelled Karin as she bicycle kicked the small crack in the mask to make the mask completely shatter. As the menos began to dissolve Karin landed back onto the ground on her back. She'd be alright though. As long as the menos was gone, she'd be alright. As she got up she stared at the place where the menos once resided and sighed.

"There sure have been a lot of menos lately. I wonder where there all coming from" she said to herself before shrugging the thought off and walking towards her house. When she finally made it there as soon as she opened the door Isshin came flying out.

"Karin-chan!" he said happily as Karin stepped out of the way as Isshin landed onto the pavement.

"Could you for once act normal" Karin said to her now collapsed father. She then walked into the house. The house was part clinic part house since her father was a doctor. Karin smelled something good so she walked into the kitchen to see Yuzu cooking. When Yuzu turned around she gasped.

"Karin-chan, why are you so dirty?" asked Yuzu. Karin mentally slapped herself. She had just walked into her house after falling from a thirty foot tall creature onto the ground and she didn't even check to see how she looked.

"Um… it's nothing, Yuzu. Just soccer practice, that's all" lied Karin. Karin never wanted Yuzu to worry about her. Yuzu seemed to think it was an acceptable story because she nodded and then went back to cooking.

"I think I'll take a shower before dinner" said Karin before heading towards her and Yuzu's room. As Karin got clothes to wear after the shower, she looked out her and Yuzu's window. She looked at the sunset sky.

"I wonder why these menos are showing up left and right" said Karin before going into the bathroom to take her shower.

* * *

**Meanwhile in soul society**

Toushirou walked into the captain's meeting room and stood in his place in line. He wondered what this meeting was all about.

"Welcome captains" said Yamamoto as he walked in. he stood in front of everyone, his hands resting on his cane.

"You have been gathered today because there has been a disturbance in the human world. There has been multiple sighting of menos and arrancar in the area of Karakura" explained Yamamoto. Ukitake was the first to respond.

"But, soutaicho, there hasn't been a disturbance in that that area for a good 6 years" replied Ukitake. Yamamoto nodded.

"You are correct, Ukitake-taicho, which makes this disturbance all the more serious. I believe Aizen might be behind this" responded Yamamoto. This time it was Soifon who responded.

"But Aizen died in the winter war!" exclaimed Soifon.

"We never did recover his corpse so until we do we have the full right to believe Aizen is still out there" replied Yamamoto.

"So what are we going to do about this?" asked Shunsui seriously, which in itself was amazing.

"I'm sending you, Hitsugaya-taicho, to investigate and if you find anything contact us immediately. Do you except your mission?" commanded Yamamoto.

"I do" said Toushirou.

"Very well then, dismissed" said Yamamoto. Toushirou then left for his division. When he got there he found liquor bottle were everywhere.

"MATSUMOTO!" bellowed Toushirou as Rangiku came wobbling towards him.

"How was the -hic- captain's -hic- meeting?" asked Rangiku.

"I'm leaving for the human world tomorrow" said Toushirou.

"What?" said Rangiku, suddenly sober.

"Yeah, apparently there are more disturbances in Karakura and Yamamoto is sending me for surveillance" said Toushirou as he sat behind his desk. Matsumoto began digging through the office.

"What are you doing?" asked Toushirou, annoyed.

"I'm looking for this!" said Rangiku as she held up a piece of paper triumphantly.

"What is that?" asked Toushirou. The piece of paper was then shoved into his face.

"It's a list of things I want you to buy in the human world" said Rangiku giddily.

"Matsumoto, I'm not buying-" but he was cut off.

"If you do I promise to do the paperwork for an entire week" she suggested. Toushirou knew she was lying but the thought of not having to do paperwork for a week was too great.

"Fine" he grumbled as he put the list in his pocket.

"Thank you so much, taicho" said Rangiku before running out of the office leaving Toushirou to clean up the mess of bottles.

"MATSUMOTO" Toushirou yelled but she was already gone. Toushirou stood up from his seat and walked towards the window.

"I wonder what's going on"

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter of Holding On and there will be many more to come. Please review.**


	2. Welcome back

**This is the second chapter of Holding On. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Hyorinmaru's thoughts_

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 2- Welcome back

Toushirou was in the human world by 3:00 pm the next day. He had to teach Matsumoto how to sign paperwork… again and again and again. He grew a headache just thinking about it.

He got out of the basement and walked into the Urahara shoten. Apparently Urahara was waiting for him. He was sitting at his coffee table, two full tea cups on the table. Toushirou sat across from him.

"Welcome Hitsugaya-taicho" greeted Urahara as Toushirou took in a sip of his tea. He put the tea cup down.

"Urahara, I presume you know why I'm here" said Toushirou.

"You mean the menos and arrancar?" asked Urahara smugly.

"Yes, do you know the reason behind this?" asked Toushirou. He hoped to get this surveillance mission over with; he had better things to do.

"No, Hitsugaya-san, I can't say I do" responded Urahara.

"I'll just take a gigai then" sighed the boy.

"Of course" said the retired captain as he left to get a gigai for the boy. As he came back he tossed a faux body and a small pill to the young taicho.

"You've surely grown at least two feet since the last time you used a gigai, Hitsugaya-san" said Urahara. Toushirou stepped into his faux body. He then curled and uncurled his fists.

"Just like riding a bike, Urahara. Just keep an eye out for anything strange" said Toushirou before putting the pill in his pocket. He then walked out of the shop to find a place to stay at for a while.

* * *

Toushirou walked to the place where he believed Inoue Orihime lived. He walked to the door of the house. He knocked and an unfamiliar face answered. It was a kind looking old woman.

"Um… may I help you?" she asked.

"Does Inoue Orihime live here?" asked Toushirou. The woman's eyes widened.

"Orihime-chan! Oh, she went to college, dear" said the woman kindly. Toushirou mentally slapped himself for forgetting that Orihime went to college, along with Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad. He bowed to the woman in front of him.

"My mistake, I must have forgotten" he said.

"It's alright, dear" said the old woman before closing the door softly. Toushirou then turned around and sighed.

_Now where am I going to stay? _Toushirou thought.

_Why not at a hotel like a normal person? _Asked Hyorinmaru.

_Because we don't have money for a hotel _explained Toushirou.

_So what are you going to do? Sleep at Urahara's? _Asked Hyorinmaru.

_There is no way in hell I'm sleeping at Urahara's! Who knows what tests he'll run on me in my sleep _Toushirou yelled in his mind. But he knew Hyorinmaru was right, he needed a place to stay. He needed to go to his thinking spot. Toushirou began walking to his beloved spot were he watched the sunset.

When he found it he found that somebody else was leaning on the guardrail of his spot. It was a girl that was about 17 or so. She had black sneakers and long black pants with a white T-shirt and denim jean jacket. She also had shoulder length straight black hair. Apparently the girl had noticed him staring because she turned her head to see him with dusty violet eyes. Then those eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Toushirou?!" she said, amazed. Now Toushirou's eyes widened. Only a certain group of people knew who he was in the human world and only one girl out of that certain group called him by his first name.

"K-Kurosaki?!" said Toushirou, just as amazed. That was all the confirmation that Karin needed before running over to him.

"Toushirou! How's it going? Why are you here?" Karin questioned. Toushirou shook off the amazement.

"Fine, I guess, and why I'm here is on a need-to-know basis, Kurosaki" replied Toushirou.

"Same old Toushirou" she said before her watch went off. She looked at it and shrugged as she said "well I guess I have to go. I'll see you around, Toushirou".

As Karin began to walk in the other direction, Hyorinmaru began screaming at Toushirou.

_Toushirou, here's a thought, why don't you ask if you can stay at her house _said Hyorinmaru.

_What?! No way I'm staying with a Kurosaki _complained Toushirou.

_News Flash! You don't have anywhere else to stay _yelled Hyorinmaru.

_We can find some other place _thought the boy.

_Alright Toushirou think of it this way. That girl has had impressive spiritual powers since she was ten, she's also Ichigo's little sister. She might have ten times more reiatsu than her brother now. She is a total menos and arrancar magnet. Her and everybody around her are in danger and it's your job to protect those in danger. Besides you might find out clues as to why the menos and arrancar are around. Just ask her _explained Hyorinmaru.

_Fine _thought Toushirou.

"Kurosaki!" called Toushirou. Karin turned around.

"Yeah?" she said as Toushirou walked up to her.

"Well I need a place to stay while I'm here in the human world" said Toushirou. Karin smiled.

"Sure, Toushirou, you can stay at my place till this is all over… on one condition" said Karin happily.

"What condition?" said Toushirou, warily.

"You have to tell me what's going on" said Karin.

"Deal, I'm here to find out why there have been more menos and arrancar. The soutai- or the-"

"Chill Toushirou, I know about the soutaicho, Yamamoto" said Karin smugly as she began to walk to the Kurosaki household.

"Ok, the soutaicho thinks Aizen is still alive" said Toushirou as he followed.

"Aizen! But I thought Aizen died in the winter"

"Well we all did but- wait how do you know all of this?"

"Urahara, duh"

"Should've guessed"

"Anyways, continue"

"Well we all thought Aizen was dead but since we haven't found his corpse, Yamamoto thinks he is still alive" finished Toushirou.

"Hmmm, if that's true then we have a much bigger problem than just the menos and arrancar" muttered Karin.

"Wow! There is no 'we' in this, Kurosaki" said Toushirou.

"Puh-lease, Toushirou, I fight menos on the daily basis without shinigami powers. I think I deserve some part in this" said Karin proudly. Toushirou looked at the girl in awe.

_Wow if she really has been destroying menos everyday in her human form then Hyorinmaru was right; she must have ten times as much reiatsu as her brother _thought Toushirou.

"You know you're going to need a story" said Karin.

"What?" asked Toushirou.

"You know, Rukia stayed in our house only because of some sob story" explained Karin.

"I am not going to make up a sob story, Kurosaki" refused Toushirou. Karin smirked.

* * *

"… and so he's just a homeless boy who misses his parents dearly" said Karin with fake tears in her eyes. Toushirou couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There in front of him was a teary eyed strawberry blond girl that he was introduced to as Karin's fraternal twin, Yuzu, and a teary eyed grown man he was introduced to as Karin's father, Isshin. Why were they crying? How could they not tell that the story was fake? Was her family that gullible?

"Come on" grumbled Toushirou. Isshin and Yuzu stared at him shocked and then looked at Karin for an explanation of his behavior.

"Denial" Karin whispered to them though she knew full well Toushirou could hear her. She could feel his glare.

"Oh daddy can he please, please stay with us?" begged Yuzu.

"Oh Yuzu, I was just thinking the same thing. Alright, Toushirou you can stay in Ichigo's room upstairs since he went to college, it's the one with the 15 on the door. Dinner will be ready in a little while" replied Isshin, Toushirou nodded and walked upstairs.

"Well I'm going to go see how's he's doing" said Karin. As she was about to run upstairs something or someone yanked her back. Karin turned to see her father.

"Dad?" asked Karin.

"Karin, I didn't say this in front of Toushirou because with his parents dying in a fire and him being in denial and all I didn't want to accuse him. Karin I know this boy may mean a lot to you and all but just tell me your being safe" said Isshin. Karin's jaw dropped. As her face reddened, her fist tightened. She then punched her father in the face and sent him flying into the wall.

"You old perv! Toushirou and I aren't even like that!" she yelled at him before going up to Ichigo's room. As she walked in she saw what looked like a giant TV screen that covered the entire wall.

"What the hell is that?" asked Karin.

"If you must know it's something close to what you humans would call a webcam" responded Toushirou.

"Um… since when have webcams had purple wiggly things coming out of the screen?" asked Karin.

"What? You expected a webcam that connects in between worlds to look like a normal computer screen?" he asked.

"Guess not" muttered Karin.

"Why are you here?" asked Toushirou as he sat on Ichigo's bed. Karin walked over and sat next to him.

"I just came to check up on you" said Karin smiling brightly.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine" said Toushirou. Karin shrugged and got off the bed and began walking towards the door.

"Kurosaki!" he called. Karin turned around.

"Thank you… for letting me stay here and all" said Toushirou looking down. Karin smiled.

"Sure" said Karin before leaving the room.

* * *

**Well that was the second chapter of Holding On. Please review.**


	3. Loving your opposite

**This is the third chapter of Holding On. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 3- Loving your opposite

It was already the next morning. Toushirou groggily rolled out of Ichigo's bed. He got dressed and went downstairs. He smelled something delicious, but he never remembered Orihime's food smelling so good. As he went to the breakfast table he saw around the table Isshin, Yuzu, and of course, Kurosaki Karin.

_Oh that's right. I have to live here for the time being. Damn, I was hoping it was a bad dream_ thought Toushirou as he walked to the table and sat down.

"Morning Hitsugaya-san" said the ever cheerful Yuzu. Toushirou still couldn't believe that someone like Yuzu could be the twin of someone like Karin.

"Morning" he grumbled as he began to eat.

"So Hitsugaya-kun, since your living in our house and all I want to ask you for a favor" said Isshin, grabbing not only Toushirou's attention but Karin's as well.

"Yes?" asked Toushirou, curiously.

"seeing as you have so much free time out of school, could you make sure Karin gets home safe from school?" questioned Isshin.

"Dad! I don't need a babysitter!" exclaimed Karin, but her words were ignored by both guys.

"She's been coming home late and when she gets home she's covered in dirt. I just want to make sure my little girl is safe" continued Isshin.

"I can take care of myself!" protested Karin.

"Alright" said Toushirou calmly. Karin stared at him in shock. Isshin smiled.

"Great" he said.

* * *

Soon the three teens were out of the house and were heading off to school. Then they stopped when Yuzu spotted some friends of hers.

"Oh look Karin-chan, there's Naomi and Ino" said Yuzu brightly as she waved at them.

"Oh great, shallow and shallower" said Karin with mock happiness.

"There waving me over. Karin-chan, can I walk with them today? You're with Hitsugaya-san, so you won't be alone" asked Yuzu, pleading.

Karin smiled softly and nodded. When Toushirou saw this look he was amazed by the softness in her eyes. He didn't know the girl's face could look that loving, it looked almost… maternal. But then the look was gone in a flash and the kind look was soon replaced with an angry one. She hit him on his shoulder.

"Hey!" exclaimed Toushirou as he put his hand over the hurt spot, though it didn't really hurt that badly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled Karin.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" asked Toushirou as began walking again, his wound forgotten.

"Why did you agree to my father's favor? I can take care of myself. Besides won't you be too busy tracking down arrancar" protested Karin as she followed.

"One, Kurosaki, if I'm going to be staying at his house I might as well make sure his daughter doesn't get into any harm. Two, it's my job to protect those in danger and, Kurosaki, just by knowing someone you put them into danger with that high reiatsu of yours" explained Toushirou. Karin was taken back by these words. She knew they were all in danger because of her but somehow it makes more of an effect when it's said out load. She looked down.

"I know. I know it's my fault that Yuzu, my friend, and everyone I know are getting hurt…" then she paused. Toushirou could feel the guilt in her voice and it in turn made him feel guilty. He didn't mean to hurt her; he was just stating a fact. But then he heard pure determination.

"But I also know that no matter what I will put my life on the line before I let any of them get hurt" she declared. Toushirou knew this girl was going to be handful.

* * *

"Alright class, today we have a new student" said the teacher. Then Toushirou walked in, hands in his pockets, his usual aloof character.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou. Just call me, Hitsugaya" was all he said and with only a few words said whispers were still sent through out the classroom.

"Wow! Isn't that the boy who was walking with Kurosaki Karin this morning? He's even more gorgeous up close" whispered Naomi.

"Tell me about it, but hands off, he's mine" said Ino. Karin mentally groaned. This wasn't going to go well. She knew for a fact that when Ino wanted something she would use every trick in the book to get it. It was always best not to get in her way, too bad Karin had to because of the whole 'I see dead people' problem.

"Alright Hitsugaya-san why don't you go sit next to Kurosaki" said the teacher. Karin wanted to laugh. Toushirou was not only sitting by her but sitting next to Ino. His school life here was going to be pure hell. At that point she couldn't help but let a small giggle slip.

"What's so funny?" asked Yuzu who sat in front of Karin.

"Nothing" I whispered.

"Wow, look how everyone is reacting to Hitsugaya-san. I can't wait to tell Naomi-chan that he's living with us" whispered Yuzu. Karin eyes widened at the idea of not only every girl in school knowing but the easily jealous Ino knowing her Toushirou lived with the Kurosaki twins.

"Um… Yuzu, if you tell Naomi then she and every girl she tells are going to be banging on our front door, asking for his phone number" Karin whispered back.

"Oh, you're right! Maybe, I won't tell them then" she whispered. Karin nodded in agreement before sighing of relief. This school year was going to be a lot more interesting.

* * *

Soon it was lunch time and several girls bombarded Toushirou with lunch invitations.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"No, eat lunch with me, Hitsugaya-kun"

"No, me!!"

Toushirou thought he might drown from the sea of females, and then he saw Kurosaki. She looked at him, and then threw a piece of paper on the ground, then left.

"Excuse me" said Toushirou before pushing past the girls. He picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it to see a note.

_ Toushirou,_

_ Follow me! If you loose me, follow the pressure!_

Toushirou then shoved the note in his pocket and quickly walked to where he felt her spiritual pressure. He soon found her on the roof. He breathed in the fresh air. The air no longer smelled of the many perfumes of desperate girls. He walked over and sat next to Karin.

"What took you so long?" asked Karin as she gave him his bento.

"Everywhere I turned there was another girl standing there, squealing" explained Toushirou as he opened his bento. The two began eating in silence.

"This is really good" said Toushirou as he finished the entire thing in 5 minutes.

"Yeah, unlike me Yuzu's a great cook" said Karin. Toushirou looked at her and there it was that kind, maternal, look on her face.

"You know I've noticed you and your twin are very different" stated Toushirou.

"Well, we are fraternal" stated Karin.

"But it's more than the way you look; it's everything about you two. You like sports, she likes boys. You're like a knight; she's like a damsel-in-distress. You're easily irritated, she's calm and happy. You like to be alone; she likes to make more friends so she doesn't end up alone. You're more like your emo brother and she's more like your hyperactive father. How do you manage to get along with her so well?" asked Toushirou. Karin shrugged.

"I don't know. Ever since the day we were born we've just always been there for each other. Once, I actually thought that we were made the way we are because we were on a mission to change ourselves. You know like Yuzu's job to make me more girly and my job to make her more tomboyish and that once our jobs were complete we wouldn't be close anymore. After that thought we promised each other that we would stay the way were are now, no matter what" explained Karin. Toushirou looked at her and was instantly reminded of her words earlier that day.

"_I know. I know it's my fault that Yuzu, my friend, and everyone I know are getting hurt… But I also know that no matter what I will put my life on the line before I let any of them get hurt" she declared_

"It must be hard" said Toushirou.

"What?" asked Karin.

"Loving your opposite" replied Toushirou. Karin stood up, dusted off her skirt, and turned to Toushirou.

"It's not as hard as it seems" she said as she offered Toushirou a hand. As Toushirou took her hand she pulled him up. The two then walked to their next class for the day.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 and I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


	4. Trusting a stranger

**Hey everyone! It's me, Animewarrior519, but just call me, Warrior-chan. Here's the fourth chapter of Holding On and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 4- Trusting a stranger

Karin was sitting behind her desk continuing the school day, Toushirou sitting right beside her and Yuzu in front of her. They were learning math. It was your regular algebraic problem: if J=4 and K=17, what does T equal in T=KJ? Of course she knew it, so when the teacher called on her she was about to answer until she heard it. The sound of a howling arrancar. Her eyes widened a bit as she froze. She then glimpsed at Toushirou who was sitting there, arms crossed, looking strait forward as if his mind wasn't even in the classroom anymore. Some would say he's just daydreaming, but Karin knew better. He was strategizing a way to stop the menos without being to suspicious to the others around him, that was the difference between him and Karin, Karin could care less about what people thought of her.

"Sensei, I need to go to the bathroom" said Karin before leaving the room as she could hear her teacher yelling in the background.

"Damn" said Toushirou before taking a pill out of his pocket and shoving it into his mouth. Soon he was in his shinigami form. He looked towards the other him.

"Make sure you get to your next class on time" he said before he ran after Karin. Once he caught up to her he grabbed her by the arm.

"Kurosaki!" he said as he stopped her from moving by pinning her to the wall, holding her there by her arms.

"Let go of me, Toushirou!" shouted Karin. His hold on her did not weaken.

"Not until you go back into that classroom, right now!" Toushirou demanded. Karin looked at him with a look that said 'How dare you!'

"Do you know what you did, Toushirou?" asked Karin coldly.

"No" said Toushirou simply.

"You hesitated. I'm sure you were probably thinking of a way to stop that monster but you sure were taking your sweet time" said Karin accusingly. Toushirou's eyes widened.

"Sweet time?! Kurosaki, you can't just leave the classroom willy-nilly if you want to be inconspicuous" explained Toushirou.

"No, Toushirou, _**you**_can't leave the classroom. I don't know you. You may think you're better than saving lowly humans, but I take pride in the job. I know you might want to yell at me and lecture me, but right now we still have a howling, wild, arrancar out there. I'm not going to let anyone get hurt because I hesitated like you" said Karin as her reiatsu fired up. She broke Toushirou's hold and ran towards the exit out of the school. Toushirou was left dumbfounded before shaking it off and running after her. He had a favor to keep.

When Karin got outside and she ran to the park where she heard the howl and then saw the creature. It looked like a bull except it was 20 times the size of a normal bull. Karin ran up behind the arrancar and grabbed on to its tail and began climbing it as though it were a rope, needless to say the arrancar didn't like it. The beast began to rampage to get whatever was on its tail, off. Karin managed to climb on the beast back and she grabbed one of its horns. Karin tried to hold on but the beast would not stop rampaging. She ended up slipping off, she hung to the horn of the beast for dear life.

"Kurosaki!" yelled Toushirou.

"Toushirou!" Karin shouted back. Toushirou saw her hanging from a horn that was at least 30 feet up. If she fell who knew what damage it would cause.

"Kurosaki, let go when I say" said Toushirou.

"What?! No way!" Karin shouted. Toushirou took out Hyorinmaru.

"Look, your just going to have to trust me" said Toushirou. Karin, from where she was hanging, saw the look in his eyes. The look in his eyes showed determination. Karin's eyes then mirrored his.

"Alright" said Karin. Toushirou nodded.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru" said Toushirou as his sword transformed. He then charged at the creature.

"Now, Kurosaki" shouted Toushirou. The last thing Karin saw was the arrancar's mask being slashed. Karin then closed her eyes and let go of the horn. When she didn't feel the ground impact she opened her eyes. She opened her violet eyes to see sea-green eyes looking down at her. She then found that she was in Toushirou's arms, bridal style. Karin sighed of relief.

"I wasn't going to let you hit the ground, Kurosaki" said Toushirou as he put her back on the ground.

"Thank you, Toushirou, and I'm sorry" thanked Karin. Toushirou looked at her curiously, hoping for elaboration. She began to walk back towards school, Toushirou followed.

"Earlier, I accused you of not caring for humans when in reality my standards for protecting humans were too high. I just lost it when I saw you waiting. A lot can happen in such a short time like a life being taken. For this I am sorry" apologized Karin.

"Well, Kurosaki, the things I've learned from you today are that you protect others with a passion I've never seen before, it's no wonder your standards are so high" said Toushirou. "I mean ever since they day I first met you, you were trying to protect the people around you, even a stranger like me".

"Guess it runs in the blood" said Karin, thinking of Ichigo. It was silent for a while.

"Why?" asked Toushirou, breaking the silence. Karin looked at him oddly.

"Why what?" asked Karin.

"I even with your accusations and little knowledge of who I was, you still trusted me. Why?" asked Toushirou. Karin chuckled.

"Do you need to know who a person is to know if you need to protect them?" questioned Karin. Toushirou shook his head.

"Well neither do I. So, if you don't need to know who a person is to protect them why should you need to know who a person is if there willing to protect you" said Karin.

"Guess your right" said Toushirou. Karin looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Well since I know so little about you, how about we hang out after school?" Karin asked.

"Why not" shrugged Toushirou.

* * *

Soon school was over and Yuzu went off to cheerleading practice. Toushirou and Karin were left alone once again.

"Alright so what do we do now?" asked Toushirou.

"Follow me" said Karin as they left for the railing spot. On the way Karin decided to get some ice cream.

"What flavor do you want?" Karin asked the boy.

"Vanilla" he said simply. He wasn't really a fan of sweets but ice cream was just frozen milk to him.

"Two vanilla cones" said Karin to the cashier girl. She nodded. They didn't have to wait long. Soon they had their Ice cream and were headed towards the railing spot. Toushirou leaned against the railing as he began licking his ice cream.

"So, Toushirou how's the soul society?" asked Karin looking at the boy. The gesture was not returned.

"Fine, I guess" said Toushirou looking at the sunset.

"So how did you enjoy your first day of school?" asked Karin.

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to go there everyday" grumbled Toushirou.

"Join the club" said Karin.

"So I have a question for you now" said Toushirou, now looking at her.

"Yeah?" asked Karin curiously.

"well, when I first came here yesterday you were standing here, watching the sunset. why do you still come here?" he asked. Karin looked at her ice cream and smiled softly.

"'this is the best place I can find to look at the sky, It brings back memories' that's what you said when I asked you why you came here. It's the same for me, too. I come here to remember" said Karin. Toushirou's looks at her quizzically.

"You still remember what I said back then?" asked Toushirou.

"Well in my defense, you're not exactly an easy person to forget. With the white hair, the soccer skills, and being a shinigami captain, you sure know how to make an impression" said Karin. Toushirou looked at her and it all became silent. Once they finished their Ice cream cones they just stared at the sunset.

"Did you remember me?" asked Karin as she looked down, embarrassed for asking. Toushirou smirked.

"Please, how could I not. It's kind of hard to forget a human with such spiritual pressure let alone a sibling of Kurosaki Ichigo. Every time I saw a kid kick a ball in rukongai I thought of you in the Human world" said Toushirou. Karin smiled.

"Good" said Karin smiling brightly. Toushirou looked at her from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but to smile too.

"Come on, we better get home" said Karin as she hopped off the railing and began walking home, Toushirou right beside her.

* * *

**And that is the end of the fourth chapter. Please review. Warrior-chan out!**


	5. Caring more

**This is the fifth chapter from the story Holding On. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

_Hyorinmaru's thoughts_Holding On

* * *

Chapter 5- Caring more

Dinner was great that night. Toushirou sat on the roof after dinner; there were things he had to think about. He looked up at the moon. He was thinking about what had happened earlier that day.

"_No, Toushirou, __**you **__can't leave the classroom. I don't know you. You may think you're better than saving lowly humans, but I take pride in the job. I know you might want to yell at me and lecture me, but right now we still have a howling, wild, arrancar out there. I'm not going to let anyone get hurt because I hesitated like you" said Karin as her reiatsu fired up. She broke Toushirou's hold and ran towards the exit out of the school. _

_How did she break my hold? _thought Toushirou.

_Her reiatsu increased in such a short amount of time _said Hyorinmaru, amazed.

_It's like her spiritual pressure rose with her emotion _thought Toushirou.

_So what, her reiatsu is wired to her emotions? _asked Hyorinmaru.

_I don't know. She was angry with me and because of that she was able to involuntarily increase her reiatsu to push me back _explained Toushirou.

_But when she's fighting a menos she knows exactly how much reiatsu to put in _said Hyorinmaru.

_Yeah, because before she was fighting with her brain, she knew what to do, there was no emotion; it was just a simple job. But when she has emotion she can't handle the pressure. She needs to learn how to control her reiatsu when she's facing an intense emotion or at least know when it's happening so she can stop it _explained Toushirou.

_So how is she going to learn? Are you going to teach her? _asked Hyorinmaru.

_Well, I think- _but his thoughts were interrupted by a sharpness of reiatsu hit from no where. Toushirou eyes widened as he realized it wasn't coming towards the house it was **in **the house. Toushirou turned around and ran over to Karin's window. He opened the window and jumped inside the room. He looked at Yuzu whom was perfectly calm, asleep. Then he looked at Karin; he could practically see the spiritual pressure she was emitting. He walked over to her and was instantly brought down to his knees because of the pressure. He then saw her from up close; she was tossing and turning.

"No, NO!" she shouted in her sleep. It was hard to believe that Yuzu wasn't awake. Toushirou knew this was not good. With the pressure the girl was emitting she could put the street, no, the entire neighborhood in danger. Toushirou knew he had to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was having quick.

"Kurosaki" he said, poking her. She wouldn't budge, in fact more reiatsu started to emit from her body.

_This has got to stop _thought Toushirou.

"Kurosaki, wake up!" shouted Toushirou as he started shaking her awake. Karin rose with a jump start, sweating and taking in short breaths. She looked at him; she looked like a dear caught in head lights. Toushirou sighed of relief.

"Toushirou, what happened? What's going on?" questioned Karin.

"You were having a nightmare, so I woke you up" explained Toushirou.

"Oh…. So it was just a dream?" asked Karin.

"Of course" said Toushirou before getting up, glad the pressure was gone. Karin took a deep breath and sighed of relief.

"Well then, thanks for waking me up" said Karin. She was about to go to sleep until Toushirou began talking again.

"Kurosaki, I'm going to train you from now on" declared Toushirou.

"What?!" asked Karin, shocked. "Why?"

"I figured you need all the help you can get" lied Toushirou.

"Hey!" said Karin, defensively.

"Go back to sleep, Kurosaki" ordered Toushirou, leaving the room. Once he was gone Karin laid her head back on the pillow. She shuddered from her last dream before going back to sleep, searching to find a nicer dream.

* * *

As Toushirou lay in Ichigo's bed he wondered about Karin.

_Hyorinmaru, did you see her when she woke up? I didn't know Kurosaki could look that scared. I wonder what she dreamt about that made her shout in her sleep and awake as if I just told her we were all going to die?_ questioned Toushirou.

_It's not the way she woke up that I'm interested in right now, Toushirou. Why did you lie to her? _asked Hyorinmaru.

_What was I supposed to tell her? That she was emitting reiatsu and that everyone one the block might be attacked and that it was all her fault. After all the things she said to me about protecting everyone and how she knew it was her fault that everyone she loved was in danger. I couldn't _retorted Toushirou.

_Well, it's better to know than to be lied to. Besides, when did you start to care about her feelings? _questioned Hyorinmaru.

_She's just a kid, Hyorinmaru. She needs someone to be their since her family never is_ explained Toushirou. _My feelings towards her are just like a teacher towards his student._

_If you say so my friend, if you say so _said Hyorinmaru.

* * *

**The next morning **

"Wakey wakey, Toushirou" said a cheerful voice. Toushirou opened his eyes to see Karin, already in uniform, sitting on top of him.

"Get off me, Kurosaki" grumbled Toushirou. Karin didn't hop off of him.

"So when's my training, Toushirou-sensei" said Karin, happily.

"After school, every day" said Toushirou.

"But I have soccer practice on Thursday and Friday" complained Karin.

"Fine, then we'll train extra hard on Saturday and Sunday, now get off" Toushirou ordered. Karin hopped off Toushirou and walked out of the room. As she walked out Toushirou looked at her back and somehow his eyes found their way to her butt and stayed on it. When Toushirou realized what he had just done his face reddened as he looked away.

_What the hell was that?! _Thought Toushirou, franticly.

* * *

**There was the fifth chapter. I'm sorry guys but the next chapter won't be here till next week because I have finals to study for. Please review.**


	6. Control

**Finally, finals are over! Woo! Anyway, this is the 6th chapter of Holding On so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

_Hyorinmaru's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 6- Control

_What the hell was that earlier?! _Toushirou thought as he watched Karin look out of the window from the corner of his eye while he remembered.

_As she walked out Toushirou looked at her back and somehow his eyes found their way to her butt and stayed on it. When Toushirou realized what he had just done his face reddened as he looked away._

His face reddened at the memory. _What came over me?! _

_I believe they're called hormones _said Hyorinmaru.

_But I'm 85 years old! Don't you think that if I were to get hormones that it would have happened by now! Especially considering who my fukutaicho is!_ Toushirou yelled in his head though on the outside he looked totally calm.

_Well, I don't know, maybe it's something different with Kurosaki Karin. I mean, if you haven't noticed, she is a bit odd with the seeing souls, killing stray menos, and the ability to kick every boy in this room's ass; why shouldn't she be able to bring out the hormonal teenage boy in you _replied Hyorinmaru.

_You have a point, but why her? Why a Kurosaki? _Toushirou asked.

_Maybe it's fate. Anyway, so what are you going to do with her at today's training session? _Asked Hyorinmaru.

_Hmm… I'll probably teach her how to control her reiatsu into small burst _thought Toushirou.

_With what? She doesn't have a zanpakuto_ questioned Hyorinmaru. Toushirou looked at Karin and smirked.

_Well, she always has been good at soccer _thought Toushirou. He then knew that training the Kurosaki would be very interesting, if not maybe a little fun.

* * *

**After school**

"Come on, Kurosaki" said Toushirou as the two walked into a forest nearby. There was a small opening in the forest that Karin had never seen before.

"How did you find this place, Toushirou?" asked Karin.

"I was on patrol one day and I found this place. It's pretty hidden so I don't think anyone will see us. I think it's big enough though" responded Toushirou as he looked over the scenery.

"Yeah, so what's first?" asked Karin. Toushirou turned to her and threw her a soccer ball.

"You're going to put your reiatsu into that ball without bursting it" informed Toushirou.

"Eh? But I already know how to do that" retorted Karin.

"Alright, then show me" said Toushirou, smirking.

"Fine" she said. She focused on the ball it began to glow with reiatsu.

"See" said Karin, smugly.

"Alright, now let's see you do that under pressure" said Toushirou.

"What are you talk-" but she was interrupted.

"You'll never compare to Ichigo" said Toushirou smugly.

"Wha? I never wanted to be compared to Ichigo" said Karin.

"Yes you do, you want to protect everyone, right? You want to be just like your strong big brother. Too bad you're not good enough" said Toushirou.

"What? Who said I wasn't good enough?" said Karin angrily. She began to loose control of her reiatsu.

"You did. You know you're not good enough, so why even try. You're brother was constantly saving others, you constantly need saving. Your brother would never allow someone to get hurt, you're the one putting them in danger" said Toushirou with a smirk.

"Shut up, Toushirou" she grumbled as she continued to loose control.

"Wow, I know one thing's for sure. I'd never want to have a sister as useless as you" he said finally.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as the ball burst from the pressure. The pressure from Karin continued to grow so much that it slammed Toushirou against a tree.

"Okay, maybe I pushed her a little too far" said Toushirou as he rubbed his bruised back.

"Well maybe, but you made your point; I've got a long way to go"

Toushirou looked up to see an outstretched hand; it was Karin's. He took Karin's hand and she pulled him up.

"Look, Kurosaki, I really didn't mean to make you mad I was just-"

"Trying to prove that I shouldn't loose control of my reiatsu no matter the circumstances. Believe me, I get it" finished Karin. Toushirou smirked.

"Good" he said then he looked around at the shreds of soccer balls.

"Maybe we ought to get another ball" said Karin, sheepishly.

"Yeah, come on" said Toushirou he said as they walked towards a sports shop nearby. As they walked Toushirou looked at Karin. She looked hurt words buy his words; even they were just to get her mad she couldn't help but believe they were true, Toushirou knew he had to say something.

"It was a lie, you know" said Toushirou.

"Huh?" said Karin, dumbly.

"It was a lie. I didn't mean any of it. And if it helps I think Ichigo would be proud of who you are today" said Toushirou. Karin's eyes softened before narrowing and turning away.

"Look, it's not like I'm hurt and need you to comfort me" said Karin, stubbornly. A small amused smile graced Toushirou's lips.

"Right" said Toushirou as the two continued to walk in a peaceful silence.

* * *

**Well that was the 6th chapter and I know that it's short. I'll make a longer one for chapter seven. Please review.**


	7. Nightmares coming true

****

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my story in so long. This is the 7th chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 7- Nightmares coming true

Toushirou laid in Ichigo's bed, sore from hitting tree trunks. He had to admit though; Karin was getting better at controlling her reiatsu. He wondered how long it would take to surveillance the town before he had to leave.

_We need more information as to why the menos have been attacking and why there weren't any attacking today _thought Toushirou.

Then suddenly the screen on the wall turned on. Toushirou was a bit shocked by it that when he tried to get up he fell off the bed in the process. Toushirou quickly got to his feet and stood in front of the screen to see Yamamoto.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, do you have any information for us?" he said.

"No sir" said Toushirou respectively.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you realize that we have a time limit" said Yamamoto.

"Yes" said Toushirou.

"You must hurry, Hitsugaya-taicho. Lives hang in the balance" said Yamamoto before disappearing from the screen as it shut off.

_I know lives hang in the balance and I know I've got to hurry, but I just can't seem to get any clues _Toushirou thought as he climbed back into his bed. Then Toushirou felt a sharp reiatsu nearby.

_It couldn't be _thought Toushirou as he ran out of his room and into Karin's. He looked at Karin and there she was blowing out reiatsu like a fire hydrant. Toushirou braced himself as he walked closer to her. She was tossing and turning just like the night before. Once Toushirou was close enough he grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake. Karin's eyes opened wide at the boy right in front of her.

"You were having another nightmare" said Toushirou.

"I see" said Karin. Toushirou looked at her face as she calmed down.

"Well, I guess now that you're awake I'll go now" said Toushirou as he began to walk out until something pulled at the back of his shirt. He turned to see Karin grabbing on to him.

"Don't go" she said. Toushirou looked at her quizzically.

"Just stay here until I fall asleep again" she said nonchalantly. Toushirou could see right through her act though. She needed him to stay, at least until she fell asleep. Toushirou would have said no if not for the fact that if she went to sleep and had another reiatsu sharpening nightmare then more hollows would attack.

"Alright" he said. He pulled over a rolling desk chair and sat in it backwards, facing the girl. Karin laid down in her bed, resting her head on her pillow.

"Toushirou, what's your happiest memory as a child?" Karin asked randomly.

"Well, what's yours?" responded Toushirou when he couldn't think of a happy memory.

"Hmm… I guess it was when Ichi-nii, Yuzu, and I went to an amusement park on my 8th birthday. That was the first time I'd ever been on a rollercoaster. I puked and Ichi-nii started freaking out, thinking that I lost one of my internal organs. It was so funny" said Karin as she became sleepier.

"Yeah that is funny. The only thing I remember from my childhood is eating watermelons. I used to spit the seeds out. Sometimes I would even use the seeds as weapons. Of course that was extremely childish but it was also quite fun to see the look on someone face after they had been shot at by seeds. Usually they would just…" he cut off there because he then noticed that Karin had fallen asleep.

Toushirou got out of the chair and pushed it back over to her desk. Toushirou then saw a frame on her desk he picked it up and looked at it closely. In the picture there was a young girl with black hair and right next to her was a girl with strawberry blond hair. Toushirou then realized the two were younger versions of Yuzu and Kurosaki. The boy with orange hair in the picture he realized was definitely Ichigo. Lastly was a man he recognized as Isshin but next to him was the same woman from the poster that Isshin cried to, it must have been Kurosaki's mother. Toushirou wondered what happened to her. He then put the frame down and headed back to his room to get some sleep as well.

* * *

**The next day**

Toushirou woke up by his alarm clock. He got up and got dressed. When he got down stairs he saw breakfast on the table. It was pretty much a normal morning until…

CRASH!

Toushirou turned to the crash to see that Karin dropped a plate on the ground and it shattered. Toushirou knew she felt the huge reiatsu coming for them. She had a completely shocked and scared look on her face before emerging from her shocked state.

"I just remembered I have to go to my early soccer practice" said Karin before bolting out of the house.

"I'll take you" said Toushirou as he was right on her heels. Toushirou popped a pill in his mouth and sent his other self to school. The two ran to where the reiatsu was and there he was right in front of him, there Toushirou saw Szayel. His pink hair was blowing in the wind.

"Well, how nice of you to come to me without any trouble" said Szayel.

"Why are you here?" asked Toushirou.

"I was sent to get princess over there" said Szayel pointing to Karin. Toushirou's eyes widened.

"What? Why would you want Kurosaki?" said Toushirou as he stood in front of Karin defensively.

"Princess?" said Karin annoyed.

"Way to notice the real problem, Kurosaki" muttered Toushirou.

"Hey! It matters to me" retorted Karin. Toushirou rolled his eyes before being attacked by Szayel.

"You beings are truly annoying" said Szayel. Toushirou got up from the ground and released Hyorinmaru.

"Why do you want Kurosaki?" Toushirou repeated.

"Hell if I know. All I know is Aizen wants her. I'm just following orders" said Szayel.

"Aizen's alive?!" said Toushirou.

"Of course, you didn't think you inferior shinigami could have killed him, do you?" asked Szayel. He then moved closer to Karin.

"Kurosaki, stay behind me" ordered Toushirou as he jumped in between the two.

"Do you honestly think you can protect her?" asked Szayel before transforming. Karin watched as the man transformed into a thing with tentacles and stick-like wings that looked like they droplets on them.

"That just does not look right" commented Karin.

"Tell me about it" said Toushirou. Toushirou then attacked the tentacles on the man but he missed. Szayel then shot blood from his body and it got Toushirou in the shoulder. Then suddenly there was another Toushirou. Karin's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" said Karin as the two Toushirous commenced into battle. The real Toushirou was stabbed in the shoulder.

"Toushirou" Karin cried in panic.

"Don't worry, he'll be dead soon" said Szayel from behind Karin. Karin quickly whipped around to see him. Karin eyes widened before narrowing as she tried to kick him but he caught her leg. Karin's eyes widened as she was thrown into a nearby car.

"Kurosaki!" shouted Toushirou. Karin slowly got out of the dent she made on the side of the car. Toushirou then went into Bankai transformation. He shot straight at the other him and destroyed him. Toushirou then went straight for Szayel. Szayel smirked and launched his zanpakuto straight through Toushirou's stomach and then took out his blade from Toushirou's body. Karin watched as Toushirou's blood sprayed onto the street.

"Toushirou" she said as she began to creep over.

"What's the princess going to do now" said Szayel smugly.

"I'm going to make sure that you never say another damn word again" said Karin as she released all of her reiatsu at once.

* * *

**Well that was the 7th chapter, sorry it took so long. Please review.**


	8. Vulnerability

**This is the 8th chapter of Holding On. I'm so sorry it took me so long, I couldn't figure what Karin's shikai form should be. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Rokukaen's voice_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 8- Vulnerability

Karin opened her eyes to see everything around her had completely changed. She was now in what seemed to be the middle of a forest with tall pine trees. Karin looked around her.

"Where are the buildings? Where's that pink-haired espada? Where's Toushirou? Where am I?" Karin questioned before looking up at a black circle that had a shining outline.

"A solar eclipse…" she said shocked as she became mesmerized by its beauty. She then heard footsteps. She turned around quickly.

"Who's there?" asked Karin as she turned to shivering bushes.

_It is only I _said a voice.

"Who is 'I'?" asked Karin as she walked closer to the bush. Out pounced a wolf with fur on fire.

_I am your guardian spirit _said the Wolf. At that moment Karin realized the wolf's fur was not on fire but that the wolf's fur was fire. The Wolf's bright fur lit the forest.

"My guardian spirit?" asked Karin whom was still extremely confused.

_Yes, this is where I reside; this world is where I live. I am the true you. The person that is pushed aside for the greater good, the person who is hidden from the rest of the world, and the person you believe is vulnerable, but is actually quite strong _said the Wolf.

"Okay, I get it. So why come to me now, I thought I was in the middle of a battle?" asked Karin as she sat criss-cross on the grass in front of him.

_You know, the first time you hid me, not from the world, not from your family, but from yourself I decided that the moment you chose not to hide yourself or hide your power I would present myself to you _explained the wolf.

"I chose not to hide myself?" asked Karin. The wolf nodded.

_Yes, Karin, you chose not to run even though Urahara told you to call him when something like this happened, even if you were about to show your vulnerability to your enemy, you chose to stand and protect that boy. That's something I would do, there for I shall help you fight as your zanpakuto. I have awakened _said the wolf. Karin smiled.

"Alright, then let's do it" said Karin as she bolted up. The wolf nodded.

_I would be honored to go into battle with you, Karin, but before we do you must know my name. It is- _then Karin was told the name of the wolf.

* * *

Karin opened her eyes to see that she was on the battle field once again. This time though she was wearing a shinigami uniform with a sword on her waist. She pulled out the sword and held it in front of her.

"Burn beyond the shadows of the eclipse, Rokukaen" shouted Karin. Toushirou was amazed at what he was seeing. Karin had become a shinigami with a zanpakuto and she has achieved shikai all while he was bleeding but not unconscious. He watched as her sword transform. It turned into a wooden stick, on each side of the staff were blades curled into a perfect ring. To Karin they looked similar to the solar eclipse in her Zanpakuto's world.

"Very impressive for a lowly human" said a smirking Szayel. Karin's eyes narrowed.

"Don't think I forgot, I'm still going to make sure you never say another damn word again" declared Karin.

"Big words for a human" said Szayel as he got into a battle ready position.

"I am so sick of you putting down humans, especially since one is about to kick your ass" retorted Karin. She ran at him and swung her Zanpakuto at him. He jumped up about ten feet in the air. He smirked and looked down, his smirk disappeared. She was no longer down there.

"You know, now that I'm a shinigami, it seems like gravity isn't as strong as it used to be" said a voice from behind him. Szayel turned around to see Karin just as she swung her blade down on his wing. Szayel smirked at the vain attempt to cut off his wing. Then he felt a burning sensation. He looked back at his wing to see that it was beginning to look burnt from the blades touch. Soon the wing began to crack and soon fell off. He watched as it hit the ground. Karin landed on her feet, as did Szayel. Szayel looked at his wing on the ground in front of him. He then glared at Karin.

"You brat! How dare you! You will die where you stand!" he shouted as he started shooting liquid balls from his mouth. Karin, remembering what had happened to Toushirou when he got hit, dodged every shot as she ran at him. She was glad those soccer lesson were paying off.

Karin charged strait at him to cut off his other wings. Szayel dodged and began shooting blood again. Karin dodged the shot and Szayel's hand caught in one of her rings. She smirked and fired Szayel off into the same car she hit. She figured if whoever owned it noticed her dent then another one shouldn't matter, though Szayel's dent was much bigger.

Szayel slowly got out of the dent, bleeding. Karin then watched as he opened a portal.

"You little bitch, I can't wait till Aizen-sama gets you" said Szayel before hopping into the portal. As soon Szayel hopped in, the portal vanished. Karin sighed, she let him get away. She then turned back into a human in her now bloody uniform. She then remembered Toushirou and ran over to him. She crouched down to him.

"Need a hand?" asked Karin as she held out a hand. Toushirou took her hand and was pulled up to his feet.

"Kurosaki, that was amazing" said Toushirou. Karin smiled brightly at the complement.

"It was no… big…" but then she collapsed. Toushirou caught her and lifted her up bridal style. He looked down at her and she looked so fragile with cuts and briuses on her arms and legs. Toushirou then felt something. It was different than the last time he held her, this time he felt as though he didn't want to let her go, as if he didn't trust anyone to hold her but himself. He could even feel himself smiling at her sensitive form. The feeling soon vanished as he felt warm blood seeping through his clothes. He quickly ran to the Urahara shoten.

As he looked down while running he realized that this was the first time he had ever seen her sleep so peacefully. Maybe it was all the reiatsu she was storing inside that made her sleep roughly. All Toushirou knew was that Aizen wanted Kurosaki and would possibly harm her. Toushirou would not allow this.

* * *

**Well that was the 8th and again sorry it took me so long. Please review.**


	9. The Aftermath

**This the 9th chapter of Holding On, so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

_Hyorinmaru's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 9- the Aftermath

Karin awakened in a room she didn't recognize. She then tried to get up only to feel dizziness.

"Don't you know not to get up so fast?"

Karin looked to the sliding door and saw Toushirou. She smiled.

"Hey, Toushirou, what's up?" Karin asked brightly.

"Not much…except the whole 'we almost died' thing" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so how did I get here and where am I?" questioned Karin looking around the room.

"You blacked-out from reiatsu and energy loss, maybe even blood loss, so I carried you here. Right now, you are in the back room of the Urahara shoten" explained Toushirou. Karin then looked over her self to see bandages on her right arm and on her left leg. Toushirou watched her.

"Your arm and leg were the most bleeding and bruised. You're lucky all you got were flesh wounds" added Toushirou.

"Hmm, guess so. What about you? Are you alright?" said Karin with concern in her voice. She could see he was in his gigai but had yet to see a single bandage on him.

"Since I was in spirit form when I got hurt, Urahara healed me with something called-"

"Kido, I know" said Karin smugly.

"Well, what you didn't know is that you've been sleeping for 11 hours" said Toushirou matter-of-factly. This caused Karin's eyes to get wide.

"What?! Dad's going to kill me!" she looked at Toushirou only to see he was perfectly calm. "Then he's going to kill you because it was your responsibility to 'look after' me!" she added she then began to see concern for the situation in his eyes.

"Come on" she said as she grabbed his hand and bolted out of shop. As she ran out she saw Ururu sweeping the front of the shop so she yelled "Ururu, tell Urahara I said 'thank you'".

"No problem" she yelled back.

The two continued to run. Toushirou began to feel his face warm up at Karin holding his hand. Soon the warm sensation disappeared from his hand as they stood in front of the house. Toushirou was relieved she let go and wasn't dragging him anymore, but he was also oddly disappointed. They both caught their breath before walking in.

"And where have you two been?" said Isshin accusingly as the two walked through the door.

"Um, Dad, I got hit by a car" stated Karin as Yuzu ran downstairs.

"What?! When?! Where?! How?!" panicked Yuzu.

"Yuzu, calm down, it wasn't that big of a deal" said Karin.

"Of course it is! What happened?" Yuzu asked, though it sounded more like a command.

"She's right, Kurosaki, it was a big deal" said Toushirou. Karin looked at him confused, was he trying to get himself in trouble? She watched as he continued.

"Here's what happened, we were heading to school, right? Well, we were on our way until Kurosaki was hit by a car. She had bruises and cuts all over her arm and leg, so I told her she should go to the hospital, but being the stubborn person she was, I had to forcibly drag her to the hospital. The doctor saw my uniform so he told me to go to school and he'll have her healed up in no time. So I went to school but I didn't tell Yuzu about the accident because I didn't want her to worry. After school, I got back to the hospital to see that the doctor was just finishing up on Kurosaki. So then we walked home and that's where we've been and why Kurosaki missed school that day" explained Toushirou.

Karin's jaw would have dropped to floor if she wasn't trying to make his story look convincing. She then looked at her family and agreed to Toushirou's words. Soon the two left for there rooms after dinner while Yuzu did the dishes. Toushirou was walking to his room when suddenly he was pulled, by his arm, into Karin's room. He looked at to see her smug look.

"Weren't you the one who said you wouldn't make up stories?" she asked smugly.

"One, I said sob stories. And two, I guess you're just rubbing off on me" he responded.

"Well if it's worth anything, I'm impressed" she said before he left. Toushirou walked into his room and laid on his bed. He didn't know why she was impressed, but he was amused that she was. Soon the giant screen on the wall turned on to reveal Yamamoto, Byakuya, and Juushirou.

_Wow, should have seen that one coming_ thought Toushirou as he got off of the bed and stood in front of the screen.

"So what do you have to tell us, seeing as there was a major outburst of reiatsu in your area?" asked Yamamoto.

"I'll tell you how my day went" said Toushirou. He didn't really care about what Yamamoto thought of his rebellious attitude, it must have rubbed off from Kurosaki, so he continued. "First, an espada attacked, he said he was sent by the very much still alive Aizen. Next, I got my ass kicked. Then, younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki released her spiritual pressure. Surprisingly, she turned into a shinigami and achieved shikai. Finally, the espada got his ass kicked, ran away, and Kurosaki, being wounded and a human, blacked-out. She's awake now though".

"You must teach her how to use her powers effectively then, Toushirou" commanded Yamamoto, not surprised by the Aizen comment. The other two were not as calm.

"Consider it done" said Toushirou with a smirk. Yamamoto nodded and then vanished from the screen. Toushirou laid back in his bed.

_Hmm… my bed? Since when has this been my bed? This bed is Ichigo's, this whole room is Ichigo's and I shouldn't be getting attached to it. I'm going to be staying here for what? Two or three more weeks before I have to leave for soul society. I shouldn't be getting attached to anything…_

He then remembered eating ice cream with her, saving her, herdetermination filled eyes, herbright and vibrant smile, herpout, her hand in his, running together.

_It seems as though you've already gotten attached, especially to that girl _said Hyorinmaru, seeing the clips in his head.

* * *

**Well that was the 9th chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	10. Suprise!

**This 10th chapter of Holding On and I hope you forgive me for waiting this long. I've been very distracted lately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Yuzu's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 10- Surprise!

The next morning Toushirou was up and eating breakfast with the Kurosaki family. It was strange to him that with Yuzu or Isshin he never got used to them but how it was so natural with Karin.

"How are your arm and leg, Karin-chan?" asked Yuzu kindly. Karin smiled.

"I'm fine, Yuzu" she responded. Toushirou glimpsed at her bandages from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel guilty. It was his fault she was hurt, he couldn't protect her. Karin caught his glimpse of her bandages and practically read his mind.

"Toushirou, this wasn't your fault, you know that right?" said Karin facing him.

"But it was, Kurosaki" said Toushirou stubbornly.

"Now, don't go blaming yourself, Toushirou. It's really the driver's fault for not driving safely" said Isshin. Karin wanted to slap him but she knew it wasn't his fault for not knowing what really happened the day before.

"Yes sir" said Toushirou not convinced at all. Soon they began to leave for school. Before Toushirou and Karin could get to the door Isshin requested something.

"Actually, Toushirou can I see you at your lunch break, don't worry, it won't take long?" requested Isshin.

"Uh… sure" said Toushirou before leaving with Karin.

* * *

Yuzu saw Ino and Naomi and decided to walk with them. As Karin watched Naomi, Ino, and her sister walk off, she frowned.

"I think Yuzu has been spending way too much time with crude and rude lately" said Karin concerned.

"It's her life" said Toushirou, aloof as ever.

"Speaking of lives, Toushirou you really need to stop feeling guilty over mine" she said stopping.

"I know but I can't help it. It was my responsibility" he responded. Karin was beginning to get irritated.

"First, I'm no ones responsibility, but my own. Second, you did all you could. And third, if this is anybody's fault, it's the fault of that pink-haired coward" she said. Toushirou sighed.

"I guess your right. By the way, do you know what your father wants of me?" asked Toushirou.

"No idea, but if I know him it won't be good" said Karin.

* * *

As Yuzu was walking to school with Ino and Naomi a conversation was struck up.

"So Yuzu-chan, you seem to be quite friendly with Hitsugaya-kun. Are you like his best friend?" asked Naomi.

"Me? No, but my sister, Karin, and him are pretty close" Yuzu replied. Ino growled.

"That tomboy is near, no, friends with my Toushirou! I will not stand for it" she declared.

"So Ino, how are we going to stop her?" Naomi asked. Ino smirked.

"Were going to hit her were it hurts. Come on, we need to get to school early today" said Ino. Yuzu looked worried.

_Oh no, what are they going to do to her?_ Yuzu thought franticly.

* * *

Karin and Toushirou made it to class and sat down in their assigned seats.

"Toushirou, I have soccer practice today, okay?" asked Karin.

"Sure" said Toushirou.

Soon after, the teacher came in. After hours of being forced to learn, lunch came.

"Well, wish me luck" he said as he was about to head out to see Isshin.

"Good luck" said Karin before he left.

* * *

Toushirou walked into the clinic and searched for Isshin.

"Toushirou, I'm up here" he heard his voice from Ichigo/his room. Toushirou franticly ran up the stairs. As he ran in he saw Isshin running his hand over the screen on the wall.

"I'm glad you could make it to our little chat" said Isshin as he faced Toushirou.

"Um, I can explain-" Toushirou began to say before Isshin raised his hand for him to stop.

"Save it, Toushirou. Now could you do me a favor?" asked Isshin as he took a step closer to the boy.

"w-what?" said Toushirou, knowing he was in trouble.

"Could you get out of your gigai, Hitsugaya-taicho?" said Isshin calmly.

"WHAT?!" yelled Toushirou.

* * *

Karin was walking to her coach to apologize for being absent the day before.

"Hey, coach, I-" Karin started, but was interrupted.

"Save it, Kurosaki, you're off the team" said the coach.

"WHAT?!" yelled Karin.

* * *

**Sorry, for how small this chapter is. Well if you want to know what happens next tune into my next chapter. Please review.**


	11. Explaining

**This is the 11th chapter of Holding On and it's celebrating the Bleach episode 132 coming out in English tonight. WOO! English Hitsukarin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Hyorinmaru's thoughts_

_Toushirou's thoughts_

**Karin's thoughts**

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 11- Explaining

"S-So you know?! You know about everything?! The menos, Kurosaki fighting them, everything?!" asked Toushirou, nearly having a seizure when he saw Isshin came out of his body to prove that he did.

"Look, Hitsugaya-taicho, if I really believed it was just soccer practice making my daughter come home the way she did last week, I would have never asked you to escort her from and to school everyday. I only pretend to be the dumb way I am to make their good old dad seem normal" he explained. Hitsugaya calmed and went back to his cold demeanor.

_I would hardly call the way he acts, normal._

_You and me both, Hyorinmaru._

"Now, Hitsugaya-kun, I wanted you to watch over Karin in case a menos attacked, but yesterday I felt something stronger than a menos which was-"

"An espada"

"Right, then I felt my daughter's reiatsu skyrocket. I take it, she was forced to become a shinigami?" questioned Isshin.

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't protect her. I-"

"Hitsugaya-kun, like I said this morning, it's not your fault" he said as he put a hand on Toushirou's shoulder.

"Why did you keep this a secret?" asked Toushirou.

"Because I wanted to think that maybe Karin could have a normal life if I, being a shinigami, wasn't in it" explained Isshin.

"That was a lost cause. All it means is that she feels that she has to lie to you. She's like her brother, she won't give up or put herself before others" said Toushirou.

"They get that from their mother" said Isshin as he smiled at the memories in his head.

"She's so stubborn though. Every time I even try to tell her to run it makes her want to stay more. She's so frustrating" grumbled Toushirou. Isshin chuckled.

"It seems like you really like her, Hitsugaya-kun" mused Isshin.

"W-What?! I do not!" yelled Toushirou as he cheeks reddened. This action only made Isshin laugh more, much to Toushirou's embarrassment.

"Anyway, since she's now a shinigami I guess you'll be training her, am I right?" asked Isshin.

"Yes" relied Toushirou.

"Well, please be careful with my little girl. Her life rests in your hands" said Isshin.

"No pressure" said Toushirou as he turned to walk out of Ichigo's room.

"Hitsugaya-kun, don't tell Karin we had this conversation, alright?" asked Isshin.

"Right" said Toushirou as he walked to the door. He then stopped at the door.

"Did you know about Kurosaki's nightmares?" he asked as he turned around.

"They've been going on and off since she was 14"

* * *

"What do mean I'm off the soccer team?!" screeched Karin.

"Look, Kurosaki, you have a 'C' in math, you know the rules, if you get a 'C' in any subject your off the team" he said as he turned and walked away. Karin began to walk back to her class.

"How did he know I got a 'C' in math?" she asked herself. She knew she had a C in math because she failed her last math test. She only failed because between hollow killing and reiatsu training she didn't have time to study. She was planning to raise her grade up with an extra credit assignment, but it was too late now.

**How did the coach find out about that when it was just 2 days ago I took the test?**

As she pondered on that thought a voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Hey, Kurosaki, I just heard the worse thing about you" taunted the voice. Karin looked up to see Ino, a smug look on her face. It suddenly clicked in Karin's head.

"It was you" said Karin, wide-eyed.

"What was me?" she said innocently.

"You she-devil whore, you told the coach about that 'C' and got me kicked off the soccer team" stated Karin.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" she asked smirking. Karin got in her face.

"Bitch, you are asking for trouble" replied Karin.

"No, you are. Now, stay away from my Toushirou" she said before walking away. Karin watched her walk away.

"What was that about?" she turned to see the person who owned the voice, it was Toushirou.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she said as she walked to class Toushirou on her heel.

"Then why do you look so upset?" he asked concerned.

"Maybe because I got kicked of the soccer team" she grumbled.

"What? How?" asked Toushirou. He knew how much Karin loved soccer.

"You know it really doesn't matter. So how the talk with my dad go?" Karin asked.

"Uh… fine, he just wanted to talk about me keeping you safe" Toushirou lied.

"Ugh, he's always doing that!" Karin grumbled. Toushirou could still the sadness of not being on the team anymore in Karin's eyes.

"Alright Kurosaki, since we're not scheduled to train today, what d you want to do?" asked Toushirou. Karin smiled.

"They say the first snowfall of winter is tonight, we could watch that, right?" suggested Karin.

"Yeah, we can do that" stated Toushirou. Karin smiled brightly at the boy and Toushirou found himself smiling back.

* * *

**Well that was the 11th chapter of Holding On, I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to see Bleach 132 in English tonight. Yay English Hitsukarin! Please review.**


	12. The Snow of Immaturity

**This is the 12th chapter of Holding On. I hope you like it, it has plenty of Hitsukarin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Toushirou's thoughts_

_Hyroinmaru's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 12- The Snow of Immaturity

Karin walked up to the cashier of the coffee shop, Toushirou right behind her.

"Two cups of hot cocoa, please?" she asked. The cashier nodded kindly as she went to get the order. Karin and Toushirou waited at the cash register.

"Tell me again why we're getting hot cocoa?" he asked her.

"Because, one, it will be cold when we see the first snowfall and I want to at least be kept warm inside. Two, because it take even better on cold winter night" she explained.

Soon, the cashier came back with two cups of hot chocolate. Karin paid the woman then left. She and Toushirou then began to walk to their favorite place, the railing. When they finally made it Karin looked over the city in awe.

"The snow is going to look beautiful from up here!" she exclaimed. Toushirou looked at her and smirked.

"You're acting very childish" Toushirou commented before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" she said as she faced him.

"Well…" began Toushirou. He had always believed he should be mature if he ever wanted anyone to take him seriously.

"What? You never had an immature moment?" questioned Karin as she took a gulp of hot chocolate.

"An immature moment?" replied Toushirou, taking another sip of his hot chocolate.

"A moment where you would scream or shout. A moment where you would do something silly because you wanted to. A pure, carefree, moment" she explained. Toushirou leaned on the railing and looked out at the clouded sky.

"Carefree… I haven't been carefree in a long time" muttered Toushirou.

"This is a perfect time to start then" Karin replied. Toushirou looked down at the girl who was now sitting down in front of the railing, leaning her back against it, drinking her hot cocoa.

"Alright, well maybe you can enlighten me. Why are you so excited?" he asked, drinking everything left in his cup. Karin smiled sadly.

"Well, when I was three I saw snow for the first time. It was the first snowfall of winter and the last 'first snowfall' my mother would ever see" she said sadly. Toushirou eyes widened.

_Her mother died?! _

_Apparently, no wonder her and Ichigo are the way they are. It must be hard losing your mom at the age of three_

_Extremely hard…_

Toushirou now felt guilty for bringing up the sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Don't be. I… I remember that day so clearly. Ichi-nii and I made snowmen and Yuzu and I made snow angels. It was really fun. That's why I love watching the first snowfall, in memory of my mom" she said as she hugged her knees to her chest. Toushirou hopped over the railing and leaned on it next to her.

"You know, I think I'm going to like the first snowfall, Kurosaki" he said as he looked up to the sky.

"Wow…" said Karin in disbelief. Toushirou turned to her.

"What?" he asked. The snow hadn't fallen yet so he wondered why she would be amazed.

"I just shared a personal story with you and you still call me Kurosaki" she said drinking the rest of her hot chocolate then facing Toushirou. Toushirou didn't know how to respond to such a comment.

"Call me Karin" she demanded. Toushirou was about to retort but, remembering that she has done so much for him and that they were pretty close, he decided against it.

"Fine… Karin" he replied. She smiled brightly at the sound of her name blended with the sound of his voice.

"Much better" she said. Then something white caught her eye. She looked up and gasped. Toushirou looked up and smirked. The snow was falling.

"Beautiful…" Karin breathed. Toushirou nodded. He had to admit that the snow falling was a beautiful sight.

"Stick out your tongue" commanded Karin. Toushirou looked incredulously at her only to see she was doing what she had told him to do.

"Why?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Because you can catch snow flakes on your tongue" she explained as she stuck out her tongue to catch more snowflakes. Toushirou sighed before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue to catch snow. The snow instantly turned to water when it hit his tongue. Toushirou was so focused on getting snowflakes on his tongue that he failed to notice the snowball coming right toward his face.

SPLAT!

"Karin" he grumbled angrily. He faced her only to see she was holding her sides from laughing so hard. He then smirked mischievously.

"Karin, you seemed to be forgetting that I can control the snow and that even in this gigai I still have some of my shinigami powers" he stated. Karin stopped laughing long enough to have snow dumped all over her. She shook some of the snow off.

"Hey!" she yelled. When she looked over at Toushirou and her eyes widened as she saw him sitting down next to her, laughing.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you laugh, Toushirou" Karin commented. This comment made Toushirou stop immediately and look down at himself.

"You're right. I haven't laughed like that in a long time" he stated as he looked at her and smiled softly to himself. Karin smiled at him then a thought came into her head causing her to frown. Toushirou saw her frown and looked at her confusedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"How long are you going to be staying here, Toushirou?" she asked she hugged her knees to her chest once again. Toushirou frowned at her question.

"Probably a couple more weeks" he replied. Karin then got an idea.

"Alright, then let's promise to never forget tonight" suggested Karin. Toushirou nodded. Karin then held out her pinky. Toushirou rolled his eyes before hooking his pinky with hers.

"Cut your finger and promise," she began a little promise jingle while swinging their pinkies up and down. Toushirou remembered the song from when he was a child in rukongai, so he couldn't help but sing along.

"Break it and you'll have to swallow a thousand needles. It's a promise!" they finished in unison. He let go of her pinky when they said "promise" and relished in the silence with her. Soon the snow stop falling and they began to head back to the Kurosaki clinic.

* * *

Toushirou laid down in Ichigo's bed.

_You seem happy, Toushirou_

_Yeah, I am, Hyorinmaru_

_When I watched you today, you seemed so child like. I'm glad you still have the ability to be that way_

_I am too. I spent the entire night having fun with a girl I love… wait a minute! What?! Did I just-_

_Yep, you just said "with a girl I love", congratulations_

Toushirou's eyes widened in horror.

"This can not be happening" he whispered sharply to himself.

* * *

**Well that was the 12th chapter of Holding On and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	13. Reasoning

**This is the 13th chapter of Holding On, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

_Hyorinmaru's thoughts_

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 13- Reasoning

"Why? Why her? Why now?" Toushirou said franticly.

_Toushirou, you sound like this is a bad thing_

_That's because it is a bad thing_

_Hmm, let's recap. Last night, you had the time of your life with a girl who you have fallen in love with… still not seeing the bad part._

_She's human, Hyorinmaru_

_Just on the outside, she has the soul of a shinigami on the inside_

_Yes, but it's the outside that matters when it come to rules_

_Are you really going to break your own heart because of the rules?_

_I have to_

_Are you forgetting that you still have to train her?_

_Ugh, that's right_

_And, truth be told, you really don't want to start avoiding her like you were thinking before._

_Fine, you win, Hyorinmaru_

Toushirou then laid on the bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was even cheerier for Toushirou once he finally accepted that he loved the dark-haired 17-year-old girl that he was walking side by side with on their way to school.

"You seem happier" stated Karin.

"I am happier" said Toushirou.

"Guess yesterday was what you really needed" she said, remembering the past events.

"Guess so" he said. He looked down at her, her smile was bright, and her eyes were carefree. He found himself chuckling when he thought of the word care free.

"What's so funny?" asked Karin.

"It's just that you look care free. Something I would never expect of a girl who could see and fight hollows" he explained. Karin shrugged.

"It runs in the family" she replied.

"You have no idea" whispered Toushirou.

* * *

When they got to class they sat in their seats. Naomi was the first to notice Toushirou sit next to her.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun, how are you?" she asked in her sugar coated voice.

"Uh, fine" he said before turning to Karin.

"Karin, did you finish the math assignment yesterday?" he asked her.

"You didn't?" pried Karin.

"I was… a little busy last night" he explained.

"Really, fine, but you need to start riding this stuff down" she said.

Naomi was repulsed; she looked to her friend, Ino.

"Ino, its worse" she stated.

"What's worse?" asked Ino.

"Kurosaki has actually gotten closer to Hitsugaya-kun, since yesterday" Naomi explained. Ino's eyes widened.

"What?" she hissed.

"Yeah, now he's calling her by her first name" commented Naomi. Ino looked at Karin from where she was. She saw Karin happily talking to _her_ Toushirou. She glared.

"Look's like she's going to need another lesson…" said Ino. Her eyes then slid over to Yuzu, she smirked. "…and I know the perfect way how".

* * *

"Aizen-sama!" called Grimmjow.

"what is it, Grimmjow?" said, the very much alive, Aizen.

"last time you sent Szayel and he came back missing a wing. Aizen-sama, if one shinigami is this strong then let me have a crack at her" he suggested. Aizen thought for a moment.

"very well, Grimmjow, you must bring her back alive" he said.

"you got it" he said as he opened up a gate and hopped through it.

* * *

**Well that was the short chapter 13 of Holding On. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	14. You're Not Alone

**This is the 14th chapter of Holding On. Sorry it took me so long but it's here now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_Rokukaen thought's_

_Karin's thought's_

_

* * *

_

Holding On

Chapter 14- You're Not Alone

Karin was walking towards the gate out of her school where Toushirou was waiting for her. Then someone got caught in her sight. It was, of course, Ino.

"Hey Kurosaki" she said in a friendly way.

"Buzz off" said Karin as she tried to get passed her but once again Ino stepped in to her vision.

"Kurosaki, you know, I've been curious about something lately" she stated.

"And I care because…?" questioned Karin.

"Because it's about you" she answered before continuing. "See I've been wondering if you and Yuzu are sisters how come everyone likes her and no one likes you?"

"Probably, because she a cheerleader and I'm a soccer player" answered Karin after another failed attempt at getting by the girl.

"Or maybe it's just you, ever think of that? I mean no one at school likes you, the soccer team doesn't like you-"

"Yeah, because you got me kicked off the team, bitch!" she shouted at her.

"-not even Yuzu likes you anymore. At least that's what she says when we're together, because she obviously likes me more than you" she continued.

"shut-up Ino" said the already annoyed Karin.

"you know Toushirou going to be the same, even if you're in love with him, so stay away from him, then again, stay near him at all times so I can see your face when he finally tells you how much he truly doesn't care about you" she went on.

"Not another word, Ino" growled Karin.

"Hmm, now that I think about maybe your mother thought so too, before she died"

SLAP

Then there was a red mark on Ino's cheek.

"Don't you ever say anything about my mother, you slutty whore, or I assure you a slap will not be the only thing you'll be getting" she yelled. People in the hallway turned and saw the slap that Karin gave, but once they saw the angry look Ino gave, they practically ran away.

Karin turned and walked right by her and towards the gate.

"You know I'm right, Kurosaki" she shouted back.

"Whatever you say, Ino" was all she said back before meeting up with Toushirou.

* * *

Toushirou saw Karin coming and smiled but as he saw the look on her face his smile turned into a worried frown.

"Karin, what's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing" she answered. Toushirou's eyes narrowed at her.

"I think I know when something is wrong or not. So I know that you're lying to me" commented Toushirou.

"Could you just drop it, Toushirou" she commanded. Toushirou looked at the sadness in her eyes. He hated to see her depressed, but he also knew that their was a time to speak and a time to shut-up.

_You're not seriously taking what Ino said to heart are you, Karin?_

_I don't know, __Rokukaen, maybe…_

_Maybe she's right? Maybe I have been pushing everyone away? Was that what you were about to say?_

_Yeah, I mean before you came along I was always hiding myself, hiding what I truly thought, to protect others. I was involuntarily pushing people away_

_That may be, but who is it your truly afraid of being pushed?_

_Ichigo?_

_You're big brother that will always be looking out for you_

_Yuzu?_

_The twin sister whom loves you no matter what you do_

_Mom?_

_The late parent that loved you, Yuzu, and Ichigo equally as much_

_Toushirou?_

_Yes, he, I still don't know about, but you have to have faith in him. I know you want to, but you're afraid to. Don't let fear get in the way of what's right._

_I won't_

Suddenly a huge amount of pressure hit from nearby. Karin looked at Toushirou.

"Espada" he proclaimed. The two then ran to where they felt the spiritual pressure.

* * *

Once they finally got to the Espada Toushirou ate a piece of his soul candy and Karin stabbed herself in the chest with a soul deputy badge Urahara had laying around in his shop.

"Let me guess, it's me you want" said Karin. The blue-haired Espada smirked.

"If you're Kurosaki Karin then you're right" said Grimmjow.

"Then today must be my lucky day, because that's exactly who I am" she said before charging at him. Their swords made contact and then Grimmjow pushed her back.

"That all you got?" he asked. Karin just smirked.

"What?" questioned Grimmjow. Then he sensed it and quickly turned around to block Toushirou sword.

"Never turn your back on a shinigami" yelled Karin as she came at him with her crimson blades. Grimmjow stopped it with his sheath but, his eyes widened as the blade began melt through the sheath. He then switched his sheath for his sword, letting the ice shinigami on his other side battle against his sheath.

"You know, you're almost as good as your brother, where is he?" he asked.

"College" answered Karin as she struggled to keep him at bay.

"Hmm, I guess he just couldn't stand this rat-hole of a town or the people in it" he said. Karin's eyes widened.

'…_or the people in it' could he mean that Ichigo did leave because of me _

_Really, Karin! This is not the time to think that you chased your brother away!_

Rokukaen was right but one part of Karin was saying "maybe I pushed Ichigo away" and the other side was saying "come on, idiot, I have to focus".

Because of her lack of focus Karin was then pushed back onto the ground. She watched as Toushirou was slashed up the arm he held his sword in. The sword made a load clang as it hit the ground.

"Toushirou" Karin choked as she saw his blood drip on the side walk.

_No, not Toushirou!_

Grimmjow turned towards Karin and ran at her, sword in hand. He held his sword above his head.

"I don't care what Aizen says! I won't let the little sister of Ichigo Kurosaki live!" he said before letting his sword drop.

_Is this really how I'm going to die? Thinking no one wants to be around me?! Wondering why everyone always leaves me?!_

When she felt no pain she opened her eyes to see Toushirou, his sword in his opposite hand.

"I will never let you hurt her" said Toushirou, blocking Grimmjow sword. Grimmjow pushed him back. Karin eyes were still in amazement.

_He… he said he'd never let him hurt me. He wants to stay by my side?_

_Of course he does! Can't you see how much he cares about you?_

_You're right, he does care………wait! He's caring about me with his arm nearly ripped off and I can't get over a lie that some dumb rich girl told me. How lame!_

Karin's grip tightened on her Zanpakuto. She then charged at Grimmjow. Grimmjow blocked it. Karin then put more reiatsu into her blade. Soon it began melting through Grimmjow's.

"What? How did you get this strong so quick?" he asked as he was getting pushed back.

"Probably because I'm human. And when a human puts her whole heart into something there is no limit to what she can do" she answered as she fully cut through his blade. She then stabbed one of her wheel-like blades into his chest. She watched as he began to disintegrate.

"I was wrong before, you're just like your brother, ruthless" were his last words before he disintegrated completely.

"Come on, let's get you to Urahara's" said Karin as he helped Toushirou to the store while gigai Hitsugaya carried Karin's body behind them.

* * *

Soon the pair began leaving the Urahara shop after the heal-up. As they walked home Karin couldn't help sprout a question.

"Are you ever going to leave me, Toushirou?" she asked as she looked at the ground.

"What? Me? Never" he answered. Karin smiled at him.

"Good" she said before they reached the house.

* * *

As Karin lay in her bed, she couldn't help but think over the events that happened that day.

_Hmm…_

_What is it Karin?_

_I was just wondering… why does Toushirou matter so much to me? Why do I care so much of what he thinks of me?_

_Who knows? Maybe Ino was right about you_

_What, that I'm unlovable?_

_No! That maybe you are in love with him_

_What?! Me and Toushirou?!_

_Duh!_

_No way_

_If you say so, Karin-sama_

Karin finally fell asleep, happy that there was no school the next day.

* * *

**The 14th chapter of Holding On is finally finished; I think this is my longest one yet. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	15. Bothersome Truth

****

This is the 15th chapter of Holding On, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Karin's thoughts_

_Rokukaen's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 15- Bothersome Truth

Karin was having a peaceful dream that morning:

"_Hello Karin-chan" said a smooth voice as he stepped up to Karin in a tuxedo._

"_Toushirou? What's up with the tuxedo?" asked Karin._

"_Well that would be like me asking why you're wearing that stunningly beautiful dress that looks amazing on you" he said, as a warm smile graced on lips. _

_Karin looked at herself in a nearby mirror to see that Toushirou was right: she was in a stunning dress. It was a navy blue dress that stopped at her knees, which was strapless. She was wearing white strapy sandals. Her outfit matched Toushirou's white tuxedo with a navy blue tie perfectly. Her black hair was in a ponytail, her ponytail was filled with curls, and the leftover strands of hair were curled and framing her face, which had light make up on it. All in all, she looked beautiful._

"_Wow" she gasped as she lightly touched her face._

"_My thoughts exactly" said Toushirou as he took her hand delicately into his. Karin, who had forgotten Toushirou was even standing there, noticed him putting a hand on her waist. And they began to waltz to music that came out of nowhere in the middle of the street._

"_Toushirou…" she began before noticing the snow falling all around them. This was by far the most perfect moment._

"_Karin-chan, there's something I need to tell you" he stated before leaning down. Karin blushed as she knew what was going to happen next. Why didn't she push Toushirou back? Why was she leaning in to him? She couldn't control her own body._

"_I…" was all she could muster before she felt his breath on her lips. She then knew that it was futile to stop her movements, but she also knew that even if she could pull away, she wouldn't._

_There was only a small gap left…_

"KARIN-CHAN! WAKE UP!" yelled Yuzu causing Karin to jumpstart awake.

"Good you're awake" said Yuzu cheerfully. Karin rubbed crust out of her eye.

"Yeah, now I am. What's up?" she asked.

"Could you go to the grocery store for me?" pleaded Yuzu. Karin sighed.

"Sure, just let me get dressed first" she said as she dug through her dresser for something casual yet warm in case it snows.

"Thanks, Oh! Dad told me to tell you to bring Hitsugaya-kun as your escort as well" said Yuzu before leaving their room. Karin suddenly stopped looking for clothes,

"Toushirou…" she said before her thoughts went back to her dream of the other night. She blushed furiously.

_I think that dream had a meaning_

_I think it was just a stupid dream that didn't mean anything_

_If you really think that than why are blushing so hard_

_Shut up Rokukaen! I don't like Toushirou like that!_

_If you say so Karin-sama_

* * *

The two were walking on the sidewalk to one of the nearest grocery stores. It was silent between them. Toushirou was trying to think of a way he could tell the girl next to him how he truly felt. Karin couldn't stop thinking about the dream every time she looked at Toushirou.

"Karin, tomorrow will be the last day of school, you know" he commented.

"Huh? Oh! Really!? Thank Kami-sama, no more school" she breathed.

_And no more Ino_

_Now that's something to be thankful for_

"You know, Yuzu told me that Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee-chan are coming over for Christmas"

"Really? So you'll get to fight your brother when he gets here" stated Toushirou. Karin nodded.

"Yeah and I can't wait" said Karin. Toushirou glimpsed at the determination. How he loved to see such a fire in her eyes. Then as suddenly as the fire burned, it extinguished.

"You'll be here for Christmas still won't you, Toushirou?" she asked quietly.

"A Kurosaki Christmas? Wouldn't miss it" he answered making Karin smile brightly.

_Hmm, if you really care that much about if he's there or not then you must-_

_Shut-up Rokukaen!_

* * *

As they headed back to the Kurosaki clinic Karin couldn't help but rub her hands together. She had forgotten to bring her gloves and now her hands were freezing cold. To her surprise Toushirou gave her his right glove.

"Here" he said. Karin looked at him in shock before smiling and taking his glove, slipping it on her hand.

"Great, my right hand's warm, but what about my-" but she was interrupted by the new warmth in her left hand. She looked down to see Toushirou's right hand in her left. She felt her heartbeat quicken and a blush creep into her cheeks. Little did she know Toushirou cheeks had the exact same color.

_Heart rate, the blush on your cheeks, you're definitely-_

_Shut up Rokukaen! Though I must say his hands are much warmer then I thought they would be._

Though what they both didn't know was that as the reached the Kurosaki clinic they were being watched by a certain girl.

* * *

Karin walked into her room and basked in the warm temperature. She lay on her bed before looking at her left hand. The hand Toushirou had held. She couldn't help but smile.

_Alright Karin-sama hear me out_

_Oh, not this again! I told you-_

_Just hear me out_

…_fine_

_He protects you, he won't leave your side, he makes you smile and laugh, he make your heart rate go up, he makes you blush, and your saddened whenever you think he's going to leave but he never does. Karin-sama face the facts,-_

_Don't say it!_

_-you're in love with him._

_No_

_You know I'm right_

_But… why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been someone normal?_

_The heart wants what the heart wants_

_Stupid heart_

_Tell me about it! So what are you going to do?_

_I don't know Rokukaen, what can I do?_

_Puh-lease! You're a Kurosaki you can do practically anything_

_You're right. Damn it, I'm a Kurosaki! I don't care who gets in my way, I want to be by Toushirou side forever._

_Even if you have to break the rules_

_Even if my life depends on it_

_That's my girl_

* * *

An arrancar was walking to Aizen's throne.

"Aizen-sama, it appears the Grimmjow has been destroyed by the Kurosaki" stated the arrancar.

"Fine. Leave me" he commanded. The arrancar soon scurried off.

"If you want something done right you have to do it yourself" he sighed.

* * *

**Well that was the 15th chapter of Holding On, I hope you all liked it. Please review.**


	16. Only Through Sacrifice

**This is the 16th chapter of Holding On; if you like catfights then you'll love this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Karin's thoughts_

_Rokukaen's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 16- Only Through Sacrifice

Karin got up and did her morning rituals. Toushirou did as well. They were having a regular morning, except Karin got this feeling something bad as going to happen. She ignored it because she knew whatever it was she could handle it.

She was now walking side by side with Toushirou on their way to school.

"So Toushirou?" she asked. Toushirou looked down at her with a bewildered expression.

"So what?" he responded.

"So which is better: here or the soul society?" she asked.

"Oh, well… I was raised in soul society, but I have to say, this place is great, especially since I met you" he answered, causing them both to blush.

"You don't say" said Karin, trying to blow away the awkwardness in the air.

"Well, you're by far the kindest and strongest human I've ever seen" he stated. This somehow saddened Karin.

"Right, well you're definitely the coolest shinigami I've ever met, no pun intended" she replied. They were thinking the same thing inside though; they did not just want to be good friends.

"Look Karin, there's something I need to tell you" he said before looking at the ground. Karin blushed as she remembered the words from her dream. She gulped.

"Yeah…" she urged.

"Um… never mind" he said before walking faster.

"Huh?" she said confused.

_I was sure he was going to say it_

_Maybe he was, but then lost his nerve_

_Or maybe he wasn't going to say it in the first place_

_Then maybe you should make the first move_

_Hmm… maybe I should_

* * *

Soon the two were in their class and in their seats. Karin looked at Toushirou before making her move.

"Hey Toushirou, want to meet on the roof for lunch?" she asked. Toushirou smiled.

"Sure" he answered. Ino smirked and thought that now was a great time for a class wide announcement.

"Attention, everyone, attention" called Ino. This caused all of the class to end their conversations and pay attention to Ino.

_Oh, this can't be good_

_I got a feeling it isn't_

"Well yesterday I went for a walk in the snow and on my walk through a friend's neighborhood I saw Hitsugaya Toushirou walking into the Kurosaki clinic. I got the information from a reliable source that Hitsugaya-kun was staying at their place the entire time he's been going to this school" stated Ino, making Karin and Toushirou's eyes widen. Gasps were heard across room and everyone stared at the couple. Whispering and gossip began to spread across the class.

"So tell us Toushirou, is Karin a shameless whore inside and outside school?" she said cockily. Before Toushirou could even speak Karin flew from her seat. Toushirou looked at her; she was shaking with anger.

"Ino, I am so sick of you! You're just a pathetic slut who didn't get what she wanted! Well you know what? You can mess with my soccer, you can mess with my friends, and you can even mess with my family, but you are done messing with me!" yelled Karin before pouncing on Ino. Soon a catfight broke out in the middle of the classroom.

Toushirou knew he had to do something as he watched Karin give Ino a bruised cheek and a black eye. Toushirou's hands reached out and took hold of Karin's arms. Karin struggled.

"Karin enough!" he commanded with his taicho voice. Karin took a glimpse back at him in shock. Karin then slipped through his grasp and turned around to him.

"Are you commanding me?" she asked, demanding an answer. Toushirou mentally slapped himself, he knew from experience that the Kurosaki girl hated to be commanded. He knew that from one of their training sessions; he had said he would never do it again.

"You don't command your friends, and you never command me. You said you would never do it ever again. I guess promises mean nothing to you. And to top it off you're on Ino's side?" she asked as she felt her eyes watering. She quickly pivoted and ran out of class, bumping into the teacher as she did so.

"Kurosaki, where are you going?" the teacher asked. Karin just turned and ran out of the school. She could hear Toushirou calling out her name. She knew he would come searching for her once lunch break started, but she couldn't and wouldn't stop running.

_How could he do that? He promised…_

_Flashback:_

"_Come on Kurosaki, at this rate you'll never be as good as your brother" said Toushirou._

"_I'm doing the best I can" said Karin as she cut through more trees with Rokukaen._

"_Well do better" he commanded. Karin suddenly stopped in her tracks. She turned to him in disbelief._

"_What?" she asked._

"_All I said was' do better'" he answered._

"_No, you commanded me to do better" she said as she walked up to him._

"_Yeah so?" he questioned._

"_Toushirou, I think of you as my best friend, so don't command me, alright?" she replied. Toushirou could see this meant a lot to her. He smiled lightly before nodding._

"_I'm sorry" he apologized._

"_It's fine, just don't do it again" she said as she powered up to spar with the boy._

"_Deal" he said before beginning their spar._

_Flashback end_

_How could he do that to me? I thought we were friends_

_You two are friends_

_No, maybe all this time I was just a subordinate, an ally only on the battle field_

This thought only made Karin's tears flow down her cheeks. She then tripped on the icy ground. She just lay there in the snow as the tears flowed on.

"I don't want to have any of it: the anger for my dad, the power to beat my brother, the kindness for my sister, the tears shed for my mom, the loyalty to my friend, or the love for Toushirou. I don't want any of it anymore, I wish I could just take it all back" she cried.

"Well maybe I can help you with that" said a voice. Karin looked up to see Aizen; glasses on his face that made him look kinder than he really was. She quickly got to her feet and pushed her shinigami badge through her chest. Her body fell on the soft snow. Karin quickly pulled out her blade.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek and healed a scar that was left by Ino's nails with his kido. Karin could only stare.

"See, now were you serious? Do you want me to wipe all those people from your memory?" he asked. Karin looked down.

_Wipe them from by memory? Do I really want that?_

_No, Karin-sama, this is Aizen we're talking about!_

_I wouldn't have to have this pain if I never remembered them_

_Karin, no!_

"Yes. Yes I do" she answered as she sheathed her sword.

"Then come" said Aizen as he held out a hand, a warm smile on his face. Karin took his hand and together they went into a portal that led to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**This is the 16th chapter of Holding On, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	17. I'm Coming

**This is the 17th chapter of Holding On. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Karin's thoughts_

_Rokukaen's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 17- I'm Coming

When Toushirou heard the school bell signaling it was time for lunch he ran as fast as he could. He had to find Karin. He ran and searched but couldn't find her. He even tried to find her through soul ribbons; he was surprised he couldn't even find her that way. Soon he saw a small crowd of kids surrounding someone, as he looked closer he saw the person they were surrounding was Karin.

"Karin!" he yelled as he ran over to her. He picked her up bridal style.

"Hey mister, do you know that girl?" asked a little 9-year-old.

"Yes, when did you find her?" asked Toushirou desperately.

"An hour ago. I think she's dead" he said with a curious tone.

"Thanks" said Toushirou before running towards the Urahara shoten. He knew Karin wasn't dead; she just didn't have her soul. If she did Toushirou would have found it through soul ribbons. But he can't sense her, which also means that she's no longer in this town.

Toushirou looked down at her cold body. She had been lying in the snow for quite a while. Soon he made it to the Urahara shoten. He barged in without second thought.

"Urahara!" he shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he said as he walked to Toushirou.

"I need your help" he said. Kisuke raised an eyebrow.

"With what?" he asked in curiosity.

"I need you to find out where Karin's shinigami form went" he informed.

"Maybe I can help with that" said a male voice. Toushirou looked around for the voice.

"Down here" said the voice causing Toushirou to look down at the black cat.

"Yoruichi?" he asked.

"Come on. Put her down and maybe I can get a scent" she demanded. Toushirou complied and set Karin down. Yoruichi walked over to her and began to sniff as if she were a hunting dog. Then all of a sudden she stopped sniffing and her eyes widened.

"Aizen" she breathed. Urahara looked to Toushirou to see that his bangs were covering his eyes. He simply picked Karin up and set her in the bed at the back of the shop and put the covers over her so that at least if she came back her body would be warm. He then popped a piece soul candy into his mouth.

"Go back to school" he told his gigai self. His gigai nodded.

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Urahara as he watched Toushirou open a gate to Hueco Mundo.

"What's it look like I'm planning on doing?" he answered coldly.

"Look, I know you're upset, but you have to have backup" Kisuke explained.

"It's my fault she's with Aizen. Every moment we wait she could die" he explained, his voice as cold as ice.

"So what? You're just going to go there and save her even though you might die in the process?" asked Yoruichi.

"I'd rather it be me than her. I love her too damn much to let her die" he replied before jumping in the portal. It closed as soon as he jumped in and was running in the deserts of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Karin was walking into Aizen's throne room, Stark on her left side. There in his chair was Aizen. Karin walked up to him.

"I finished my meal" she said.

"Good, we will begin shortly" he said before looking at Stark. Stark nodded.

"Come on" he said as he turned to leave. Karin followed after the espada. As they got to the room where Karin was to stay, Stark then left her in her room. Karin lay on her bed and began to think as she looked up at the sealing.

_Hmm… I wonder if this was the right thing to do. What do you think Rokukaen?_

…

_Rokukaen?_

…

_Oh! So you're giving me the silent treatment!?_

…

_Look, Rokukaen, I really don't need this from you!_

_Then maybe you should have listened when you had the chance_

_Good to have you back, Rokukaen_

_No, I'm angry at you_

_Why? I did nothing wrong. Nothing at all!_

_Let me guess you have more to say_

_Yes I do. Listen, Rokukaen, I did nothing wrong! I never do anything wrong! As far as living people go, I never killed anybody and I never hurt anyone …well besides my dad and Ino, but she had it coming, so I ask myself 'why do I have to deal with all this crap?' Why did my mom have to die? Why did my brother have to be a shinigami? Why do I have to look after my twin sister? I don't deserve this… maybe fate just hates me._

_Look Karin you're a Kurosaki-_

_Yes I am, but I can only go so far. In case you're forgetting, I may be a Kurosaki, but I'm also a seventeen-year-old suffering from heartbreak. I'm not as hard as stone._

…_you're right. But is this really the way you want to go?_

_It's the only way I can_

_Alright, but I am completely against this. As long as you're still alive I'm going to keep you that way, understood?_

_Oh, not you too_

_He wasn't thinking. Can't you forgive him; he's only human, just like you?_

Karin envisioned a picture of her and Toushirou holding hands just yesterday.

_Maybe_

Then someone busted into her room. It was Stark.

"It's time" he said. Karin nodded and followed him out.

* * *

**Well that as the 17th chapter, I hope you liked it. Only three more chapters left, I'm trying to finish before next Monday because that's when school gets back in, it will be my first day of high school. Please review.**


	18. Promises Kept

**This is the 18th chapter of Holding On. I'm kind of in a rush to finish before next Monday, it'll be my first day of high school, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

_Karin's thoughts_

**Aizen's thoughts**

_Rokukaen's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 18- Promises Kept

Karin walked into Aizen's throne room. He walked up to her, and put his hands on the side of her head.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Karin nodded.

"Who do you want erased from your memory?" he asked. Karin knew that every memory had to be erased for him to be completely erased from her memory and heart. It was an all or nothing deal.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou" she said causing Aizen eyes to widen, and then he smirked. So she wanted her mentor, and all of his lessons, to be wiped from her memory, that will make it all the more easy to destroy her and take her power.

"Alright" he said trying to sound sincere. Soon the memory sucking began.

* * *

In Karin's head

"_Toushirou?!" she said, amazed. Now Toushirou's eyes widened. Only a certain group of people knew who he was in the human world and only one girl out of that certain group called him by his first name._

"_K-Kurosaki?!" said Toushirou, just as amazed. That was all the confirmation that Karin needed before running over to him._

"_Toushirou! How's it going? Why are you here?" Karin questioned. Toushirou shook off the amazement._

"_Fine, I guess, and why I'm here is on a need-to-know basis, Kurosaki" replied Toushirou._

"_Same old Toushirou" she said before her watch went off. She looked at it and shrugged as she said "well I guess I have to go. I'll see you around, Toushirou"._

**FORGOTTEN**

"_Kurosaki, let go when I say" said Toushirou._

"_What?! No way!" Karin shouted. Toushirou took out Hyorinmaru._

"_Look, your just going to have to trust me" said Toushirou. Karin, from where she was hanging, saw the look in his eyes. The look in his eyes showed determination. Karin's eyes then mirrored his._

"_Alright" said Karin. Toushirou nodded._

"_Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru" said Toushirou as his sword transformed. He then charged at the creature._

"_Now, Kurosaki" shouted Toushirou. The last thing Karin saw was the arrancar's mask being slashed. Karin then closed her eyes and let go of the horn. When she didn't feel the ground impact she opened her eyes. She opened her violet eyes to see sea-green eyes looking down at her. She then found that she was in Toushirou's arms, bridal style. Karin sighed of relief._

"_I wasn't going to let you hit the ground, Kurosaki" said Toushirou as he put her back on the ground._

**FORGOTTEN**

"_You were having another nightmare" said Toushirou._

"_I see" said Karin. Toushirou looked at her face as she calmed down._

"_Well, I guess now that you're awake, I'll go" said Toushirou as he began to walk out until something pulled at the back of his shirt. He turned to see Karin grabbing on to him._

"_Don't go" she said. Toushirou looked at her quizzically._

"_Just stay here until I fall asleep again" she said nonchalantly. Toushirou could see right through her act though. She needed him to stay, at least until she fell asleep. _

"_Alright" he said. He pulled over a rolling desk chair and sat in it backwards, facing the girl._

**FORGOTTEN**

"_Alright, then let's promise to never forget tonight" suggested Karin. Toushirou nodded. Karin then held out her pinky. Toushirou rolled his eyes before hooking his pinky with hers._

"_Cut your finger and promise," she began a little promise jingle while swinging their pinkies up and down. Toushirou remembered the song from when he was a child in rukongai, so he couldn't help but sing along._

"_Break it and you'll have to swallow a thousand needles. It's a promise!" they finished in unison._

**FORGOT- wait! There's like a barrier around this memory, as if its untouchable! It's like she's subconsciously protecting this memory! I must destroy the subconscious barrier!**

* * *

"No" she struggled. Aizen grip tightened on her skull.

"Yes" he said angrily as he tried to break through the barrier.

"No!" she exclaimed. She had a sudden burst of reiatsu causing Aizen to fly back and land on his butt.

"That's right," panted Karin. She was a little drained from the outburst. Her temporarily forgotten memories returned to her. "I promised I wouldn't forget. I don't break my promises"

"How noble as a final act" he said before charging at her, sword in hand. Karin was shocked.

_So he was trying to kill me?! Aw man, Rokukaen was right!_

_Told you so_

Karin waited for the slash that would end her life. When it never came she opened her eyes to see her knight in shining armor; none other than Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Toushirou!" Karin exclaimed. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was Toushirou, with scratches, bruises, and blood on his skin, but there he was none-the-less and to save her no less.

"Karin, when we get back home I'm going to kill you for making me worry so much about you" Toushirou stated as he pushed Aizen back.

"Sorry" she called out to him.

"Oh no, don't be. You were like my will power; I even managed to get through the espada to get to you" he stated as his blade clashed with Aizen's.

"Really? That's so cool, Toushirou" she said as she too pulled out her sword to join the fight but before she could, Toushirou was stabbed in the gut with Aizen's blade. Karin watched as Toushirou hit the ground before coughing up blood, holding his bleeding stomach. Aizen turned to Karin.

"He was weary from fighting my espadas. I don't blame him for being weak" he said as he walked over to her. "Any last words?"

A thought then shot into her head. She smirked at her idea.

_You ready, Rokukaen?_

_Yeah, I am, but are you?_

"Well?" asked an impatient Aizen.

"Actually I have a few things I want to get off my chest"

* * *

**Well that was the 18th chapter of Holding On. And if you guys remember, Rokukaen is powered by Karin admitting the truth about herself. So see what surprises lurk around the corner. Please review.**


	19. A Confessions True Power

**This is the 19th chapter of Holding On.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

_Rokukaen's thoughts_

_Karin's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 19- A Confessions True Power

"Like what?" asked Aizen.

"As a last request I want to say a few things that I've been keeping from myself and others around me" she stated as she pulled out her sword. She took a quick glimpse at Toushirou, who was in pain but still conscious.

"Fine, try and say everything you need to before I kill you" he said before charging at her. There's swords clashed, Karin was already on shikai.

"I always cry inside whenever I see someone and their mom having a good time" she said and she felt her power increase. Aizen continued to swipe at her as if he hadn't noticed her increase in power.

"I always felt that when Ichigo left I would have to look after the family, when in actuality I was scared to death that something was going to happened it would be all my fault" she confessed. This time Aizen noticed the power surge through her and into her zanpakuto. He wondered where all of her power came from.

"And most of all…" she took a quick glimpse at Toushirou, who could only watch from where he was leaned up against the wall, before continuing. "… I am in love with Hitsugaya Toushirou"

That one put Karin over the top and everything was pushed back by Karin's reiatsu, including Toushirou who was now in shock at what the girl he loved had just said. A heatless fire then surrounded Karin and she heard Rokukaen's voice.

_We're going to stop Aizen's madness together, Karin. But if we do you're going to have to know my real name. It's Shinrai Rokukaen._

_Right!_

"Burn beyond the shadows of the eclipse, Shinrai Rokukaen" she shouted. Toushirou watched as the flames surrounding her dispersed leaving fire in the shape of wolf ears on top of her head and in the shape of a wolf tail coming out of her backside. In her hands was the same weapon that her shikai except know she had one in each hand.

"You know bankai? But how?" questioned Aizen. He was now afraid considering that his almost death caused him to loose his zanpakuto guardian and he couldn't go bankai to protect himself.

"Right now that's not important, because I'm about to kill you in one move" she claimed. She stuck her weapons into the ground so that their sticks made an X. She then focused her reiatsu on the X. Aizen took this chance to attack. Toushirou became even more worried when Karin didn't move a muscle. Then suddenly her eyes flashed open and the X became a flaming O. and out of the O ran a flaming wolf that was twice as big as a normal wolf. It ran at Aizen with speed and grace in every step. Its flaming teeth then cut into Aizen's left shoulder, its right fang cutting into Aizen's heart. Aizen's death was quick and painless. The wolf then walked up to Karin.

"Thank you" said Karin, bowing to the fire monster. The wolf nodded its head and began to trot back into the flaming O and once it was back in, the flaming O turned back into an X made up of Karin's zanpakuto. Then Karin's zanpakuto turned back into a regular sword and she, whose flaming ears and tail were blown away, walked over to it and put it back into its sheath. She then ran over to Toushirou.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll live. The question is: are you okay?" he replied.

"Yeah, I just feel really drained. I mean bring out my bankai and having Rokukaen come out in person took a lot out of me" she explained.

"Yeah I bet" he said before wincing in pain. Suddenly everything began rumbling in the room. Pieces of the sealing began to fall.

"What's going on?" asked Karin.

"Aizen must have triggered this place to self-destruct when his heart stopped beating. We have to get out of here" he explained as he struggled to get up. Karin helped him to his feet and helped him walk through the portal he created.

Once the two walked through the portal they found that they were in the middle of the Urahara shoten.

"Urahara" said Karin, struggling to keep Toushirou up.

"Oh Karin-chan, you're back. I guess you want Tessai to do another heal-up job, am I right?" asked Urahara. Karin nodded. Tessai then took Toushirou to the back room.

"So what exactly happened to you?" asked Urahara sitting at his table.

"It's a long story" said Karin as she too sat down.

* * *

Toushirou grumbled. Soon he got enough strength to open his eyes and the first person he saw was Karin. He smiled softly.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" he said back.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'll live" he said. The two were then engulfed in a comfortable silence, until it was broken by Toushirou.

"Karin, about what you said in Hueco Mundo…"he began. Karin began to blush at the memory.

"Look Toushirou about what I-"

"I love you" he interrupted. Karin's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you, Karin" he said a he sat up. Karin, who was at first really confused, then smiled. She felt a joy she had never felt before. She leaned into him.

"I love you too, Toushirou" said Karin. Their forehead then pressed together.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that" he said before pressing his lips on hers. Karin responded with just as much passion. And soon a small kiss turned into a full blown make-out session between the two teenagers. Soon they had to come up for air.

"Wow" they both said in unison. Toushirou then laid back down, his heart still beating faster than normal.

"Oh, I'm going to miss that when I go back to soul society" he commented. Karin halfway ignored that comment because she knew that she would go to soul society along side him.

"Don't forget you promised you would stay for Christmas" replied Karin. Toushirou then took Karin hand in his.

"That's right, and I'll never break a promise to you ever again" he assured. Karin smiled and watched as he fell asleep, his hand still in hers.

* * *

**This is the 19th chapter of Holding On and one of my favorites. Now all that's left is the epilogue, so stay tuned and please review.**


	20. Epilogue

**This is the 20th and final chapter of Holding On. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

_Hyorinmaru's thoughts_

_Toushirou's thoughts_

* * *

Holding On

Chapter 20- Epilogue

Karin was practically jumping as she heard the doorbell. She ran down the stairs in black pants that went down to her ankles and a strapless red leather top that had a black belt around the her waist with a gold belt buckle in the middle, and her outfit really showed her curves. Her hair was let down over her shoulders.

When she opened the door she practically screamed. In the door way was her older brother and his fiancé, Rukia with gifts in their hands. Karin then tackled her brother, her arms rapping around his waist. When she let go of him she then hugged Rukia.

"Wow, Karin-chan, you actually look like an adult" said Ichigo as Karin let go of Rukia.

"And you actually don't look like an idiot" replied Karin.

"Had to happen sometime" said Rukia, causing both females to laugh.

"Hey!" retorted Ichigo.

"Come on inside, everyone will be happy to see you" invited Karin. The three went inside and they soon were tackled by the other family members.

While Isshin and Yuzu prepared Christmas Eve dinner, Karin just walked over to the coach and sat down. She then felt someone plop down next to her. She looked to see her brother.

"So… how's college been, Ichi-nii?" asked Karin.

"Fine, how about you? Anything new around here?" he questioned.

"Same old, same old. You know, except for the fact that I'm now a shinigami too" she answered. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Say what now?" he replied.

"I also know shikai and bankai" she stated causing Ichigo to take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, see I have a-"

"It's about time you got here, Kurosaki" everyone looked to the stairs to see Toushirou.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" exclaimed a surprised Rukia.

"What's he doing here?" asked Ichigo as Karin stood from her spot on the coach and ran over to Toushirou. She the stood next to him and took his hand in hers.

"Toushirou is the one that taught me how to be a shinigami and he's also my… boyfriend" Karin explained.

"The hell he is!" shouted Ichigo.

* * *

"The hell he is!" Yuzu heard Ichigo shout.

"Karin must have told him about Toushirou being her boyfriend" stated Yuzu.

"I don't know why he'd be so upset about it" said Isshin as he turned on the oven.

* * *

"No!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Calm down, Ichigo" calmed Rukia.

"No, I will not be calm. I was okay with her being a shinigami, I was okay with her knowing shikai, I was even okay with her knowing bankai, but this is where I draw the line" hissed Ichigo through gritted teeth.

"Stop overreacting, Kurosaki" said Toushirou. Ichigo walked over to him and pulled at the front of his shirt.

"You better sleep with one eye open" he warned. Toushirou glared angrily back at him.

"Enough, both of you!" said Karin as she pushed them both back from each other.

"Ichi-nii, you know I respect you, but whether you like it or not Toushirou is my boyfriend" Karin said to Ichigo. Then she turned to Toushirou.

"And Toushirou you should have known Ichigo would react that way, so don't get mad at him, he's just trying to be good older brother. Now, could you two try to get along? It is Christmas eve after all" asked Karin.

"Fine" said Toushirou.

"Whatever" said Ichigo.

"Thank you" said Karin.

* * *

After dinner everyone gathered around the Christmas tree.

"Alright, for those of who are new to this, everyone gets to open one present on Christmas Eve" explained Isshin.

"It's a tradition" said Yuzu cheerfully.

"Alright, everyone, grab a gift" ordered Isshin. Everyone then each got a gift that was addressed to them.

"Alright, new comers first" said Isshin. Toushirou and Rukia opened their gifts. Toushirou got a knitted sweater from Yuzu and Rukia got a stuffed rabbit doll from Karin.

"Thanks Yuzu, this is great" said Toushirou, before slipping on the white sweater with the letters HT on the front in blue.

"And thank you, Karin, it's so cute" said Rukia, hugging her doll.

"No problem, when I saw it in the store it just screamed your name" replied Karin. Soon after, the Kurosaki family began to open their one present as well. Soon it was Karin's turn and she picked up the gift from Toushirou. She opened it and inside was a charm bracelet. On it was a soccer ball, a cell phone, and a snowflake.

"Toushirou…" breathed Karin. Toushirou took her hand in his. Karin looked up at him.

"The soccer ball is from the first day I met you; the cell phone is from the first time we watched the sunset together; and the snowflake is from the day we watch the first snowfall of winter, the first promise I ever made to you, and from the first day I knew I loved you" he explained. Karin then kissed his lips and parted from them soon after.

"I love it" she said as put the bracelet on.

"I thought you might" he said as he watched her look at the bracelet lovingly.

"Toushirou" roared Ichigo. Toushirou looked back and nearly wet his pants. There was Ichigo mad and on fire. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking before kissing Karin.

_Well, she kissed you, not the other way around_

_I know. So, do you want to be the one to explain that to him?_

_No, I think I'd like to live to see tomorrow_

That was all Toushirou heard in his mind before bolting out the door, a furious Ichigo following. Karin then walked to the door when she heard it shut. When she saw Toushirou running from her big brother she couldn't help but giggle at the both of them.

And the moment she looked at her bracelet she knew that Toushirou was the one. The one she wanted to stand by for as long as she could stand. And even through all the crap she had to deal with in her life, as long as Toushirou was there she would continue to keep holding on.

* * *

**Finally, this story is now over and tomorrow will be my first day in high school so please review and wish me luck.**


End file.
